The Wall Between us
by The Cheezit Faerie
Summary: How is it possible when obstacles-like a glass wall, the law, and society-try to prevent a friendship from blooming? And the answer? Innocent perseverance, seeming so much like love. AU. Mukuro X OC.
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

(-) = translation (found at end of chapter)

* * *

><p>[][] Ellie [][]<p>

No one lives near the glass wall because, on the other side, are criminals. We know that side to be called Vendicare. People have gone to that side of the glass wall, and have never crossed back over.

In the world of Vendicare Italy, there is a glass wall that spans as far as the eye can see. Every two feet, there is a clutter of holes in the glass wall. Most of the land around the wall is empty and bare, like grasslands with the occasional flurry of weed-flowers. When the towns are seen, they're normally small with a little population.

Not one of us knows how the criminals end up on that side of the wall. Often times, when someone is to walk along the glass wall, flowers and notes can be found for a criminal taken by the Vindice. Each and every person rightfully deserves to be there, and there has never been a known case of an innocent going to the other side.

Of course, there are still normal jails for smaller crimes. The criminals on Vindice have been convicted of murder and the like.

Tables with white tablecloths have been set up near the glass wall. There are foldable chairs with brown thin cushions that are far from being comfortable. The sound of idle chatter and silverware rubbing against plates is what's heard over the quiet sound of the wind rustling the grass all around us. The sun is out and shining, but it's covered by white fluffy clouds most of the time. The mood and scenery is cheery, enough to make a person constantly smile with the peace of the situation.

My family is having a reunion. We live in a small town by the glass wall. There aren't many places where we can have a family reunion, so most of us gathered up the tables and chairs and decided to use space since there's so much of it out here.

I smooth down my white dress and stare at the green flower designs with black paint-like edges. I've always found my dress so much more interesting than my family around me. I always manage to find something to do other than listen to them, like perhaps fix my wavy brown hair by tightening up my ponytail, or sweeping my bangs to the side. I often tell the excuse that I mess with my bangs because they're always getting into my eyes.

"Ellie, preziosa (-), your zia (-) asked you what you plan on doing once you graduate from school," my mother informs me, calling for my attention.

"Oh, well… I don't quite know yet, actually. I plan on taking more science classes, if at all possible."

"Can't you look at me with those mud-colored eyes of yours, Ellie? My, I wish you had gotten the chocolate color like your mother and father," my aunt rambles off to herself, now beginning to mutter in Italian.

I continue to look at my dress, my fingers twitching in annoyance that I won't show on my face if I don't want to get a snarky lecture from the same aunt. No one listens to her when she insults others under her breath because she's too troublesome to deal with or confront. Personally, instead of sitting here and conversing with family, I would rather roll around on the ground and stare at the sky, letting blades and leaves of the grass poke and tickle bare skin.

I have to continue listening to the incessant drabble until my family suddenly falls silent. I look up, since this is something that's never been heard of. Wide brown eyes from my family, with what looks like disgust burying fear. are all looking toward the direction behind me.

They're looking at the glass wall.

I turn around quickly to see what everyone is staring at. A black-clad lone figure stands out amongst the green and brown grass, and the nice blue sky with white clouds. I can hear my family begin to whisper, bringing up some noise again. I can hear them muttering something about how shameful it is that someone condemned would show their face where there are good natured and "sinless" people having a good time.

I can't seem to tear my eyes away, let alone have the same opinion as my family.

The boy appears to be around my own age, surprisingly. It makes me wonder why he's on the other side of the glass wall. He's wearing a black jacket and pants with a military cameo shirt. The sun's rays shows that he has blue hair. Surprisingly, his hair style reminds me of a pineapple.

The boy stops walking. He turns to face my family. This simple action seems to appall everyone and their tones are filled with disgust. They all make it seem like he'll taint them with just that simple stare. I still can't bring myself to have the same opinion as all of them as I notice this boy's eyes are heterochromic. I'm barely able to see one eye is blue while the other is red.

I've never met anyone on the side of Vendicare before.

All too soon, I feel a hand cover my eyes. I can smell the familiar scent of lavender wafting into my nose as my mother turns my head and buries my face into her stomach.

"Ellie, don't pay attention to the likes of him. We're going to head back to the house now," my mother whispers.

She lets go of my head and starts to put everything away like the rest of my family. I instantly turn around again, still quite mesmerized with someone who is so different from the norm. He's still turned to my family. I think he seems quite amused with their reactions to him.

His head turns a little further until I think he's looking right at me. The small entertained smirk he has on his face grows as we stare each other down. Neither of us blinks. I lift a hand and actually wave. I see the boy's mouth open in what looks like a chuckle. He ends up raising a hand at me and waving back.

"Ellie, come here!" I hear my mother snap at me.

I flinch violently and turn around automatically. My mother startles me since she's so close when I see her. She grabs my wrist and roughly yanks me after her. We're already leaving. My family has never cleaned up and gotten ready to leave so fast before in my life. I turn back around to see the boy watching my family leave.

I wave, and he waves back.

* * *

><p>(-) = precious<p>

(-) = aunt

I've had some of this series written up for a while now. I thought now would be as good a time as ever to publish it.

Please read the stuff at the top. It explains some stuff that I could put down here, but I might in too many words for the message to get across if I put a warning here.

In order to get another update, I need _**TWO**_ reviews. Criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and none of that "you suck so I'll cuss you off" crap. It does nothing. This is supposed to be a somewhat short series that has an end.


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Ellie [][]<p>

It's colder today than it was yesterday, and definitely windier.

I managed to escape from my family after the commotion that boy caused. It lasted into the next day since things like that tends to resonate for a while amongst villagers in a small town. They make big deals out of little things. I still remember the time the town made a big deal out of a child in my grade not being potty trained when he came to school. His parents are still buried in shame because of that.

I'm walking along the wall, running my fingertips along the cold glass. I stop at the place where my family had held the reunion just yesterday. I don't look around because I don't want to risk looking like I'm expecting something to happen in case someone from my side of the wall happens by. I lean down and shove the bottom of my skinny jeans deeper into my black boots. I stand up straight and nuzzle into my black jacket.

"Cold?"

I whip around instantly, surprised that the voice sounds close. I can instantly see black. I blink and focus my sight to see the boy from yesterday leaning against the glass wall just a little behind me. I look down and stick my hand into my pockets, finding that this hasn't gone how I thought it would already.

"How long have you been behind me?" I ask, not wanting to answer his question.

"Kufufufu, ever since you left your comfy-looking town," he answers.

I blink in surprise. This guy has an interesting laugh that I've never heard before. I'm also surprised that I managed to get him to laugh at all. I've never made anyone I just met laugh. There's a sudden gust of wind that blows my hair into my face. I clench my eyes shut and push my hair so that the wind blows it behind my head.

I hear the guy laugh again. I crack an eye open to see what's making him laugh. I can see that his hair is blowing with the wind, but he doesn't seem at all bothered by it. He doesn't even look like he's cold. He turns to look at me again with an amused expression. He has his blue eye closed and is only showing his red eye.

"Kufufu, you came out in the cold… were you expecting to see me while walking along this wall? Wouldn't you expect me to stay somewhere warmer?"

"I guess… I was hoping you might be walking along the wall again, so I was expecting to see you if you were. If I didn't, well that would've been unfortunate," I answer truthfully, tilting my head. "I've never met anyone from that side before. I'm just surprised that you're… well, my age."

The guy raises an eyebrow at me. He seems surprised by my answer, although I can't figure out why. It's just me being honest since I was taught to be honest. He opens up his blue-colored eye and blinks at me. His smirk widens and he gives an actual laugh, although the beginning still sounds the same. This worries me a bit. What did I do to make him laugh like this?

"I'm here for a good reason. Do you want to know why I'm on this side?" he asks.

The boy stops leaning against the glass. He drops a hand and puts the other gently on the wall as he continues to look at me with an unwavering stare. I look back at him, feeling pure curiosity at the way he's acting. I've never known someone with his kind of personality. I've been told that my curiosity gets the best of me, and I would probably guess that this is one of those times where it's true.

But my gut is telling me that he's willing to give me some information to scare me away.

"I don't have to know," I reply, lying although I know its best not to hear what he has to say. "I didn't come here to find out what you did."

"Kufufu, that's an interesting answer. But… would you come back if you knew that I killed my family in cold blood?"

We stare at each other. He still has the same smirk on his face as he stares at me. I can tell he's expecting me to just walk off and not look back. I feel like I should, but what good would that do? He's already being punished for what he's done. I will admit, though, I'm shocked that he's telling me so easily and that he doesn't appear to show any remorse for what he's done.

I think he really is trying to scare me off.

"I don't see why I wouldn't," I answer after the silence has comfortably settled. "You're on that side because of what you've done, so I don't think you can do it again. Do you not want me to come back?"

"Kufufu, I don't care what you do. I can't make you do anything after all. What's your name, girl?"

"My name is Ellie. What's your name?"

"Mm, I'm Mukuro. Should I expect these kinds of visits to be a constant, Ellie?"

"Well, do you want me to visit? I can visit the same time every day so long as nothing comes up," I answer, blinking with surprise at his question.

"I don't care what you do," Mukuro says. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the glass wall with that being said.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll come by in that case."

"I hope you don't expect me to be here every time you come."

"I don't expect that," I reply. I hear Mukuro chuckle again before he says, "Then everything is good."

* * *

><p>Alright, so it turns out I got the two reviews that I needed. Now I need <em><strong>ANOTHER TWO<strong>_ reviews before I update again.

If you review, I would really appreciate constructive criticism. I want to improve my writing. Don't do that "you suck so I'll cuss you out" crap. It does nothing.

I want to apologize for this being so short. I'll try to make sure that the other chapters won't be nearly as short as this one was, but at the same time I kind of feel like-with how I worded this-it had called for a short chapter no matter what I did to make it longer.


	3. Dent the Barrier

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Ellie [][]<p>

It's another windy day, although it's considerably warmer than yesterday. There are wisps of white clouds in the sky so it's pretty sunny. I'm currently pressing my feet against the glass wall. I'm actually not sure if this is the same place that I had first met Mukuro, and then saw him again the next day. I think I may have gone too far, so I'm tense while looking around every minute.

I refuse to be too eager to the point that I'm waiting in such an embarrassing way. I lay back, give a long sigh and look at the wisps of clouds. I hum as quietly as possible since it sounds loud in the silence when there's no wind. I slip my hands under my head and wiggle my toes against the glass wall in beat with the song I'm humming. I'm pretty happy about all of this, but then again, I'm rarely in a low mood.

"Oya, you actually came?"

I sit up as quickly as I can and turn. I see Mukuro slightly to my left, looking down at me with a hand in his pocket. In his other hand, he's holding what looks like a trident, although more lethal than the one you see from the devil or from Ariel's father from The Little Mermaid. I tilt my head at this random choice of an object to bring.

"Yeah, I came. I said I would, didn't I?"

"You're a little closer to your town than before. Is that such a good idea?" Mukuro asks, smirking with amusement. I think he's teasing me about if I'm embarrassed to be seen here talking to him. I'm not embarrassed, though.

"I don't know the exact spot we met. I just kinda wander around the area. I didn't know I was closer or farther. I'm not really sure it matters anyway."

"And what do you tell your parents when you're coming here?" Mukuro asks. He leans against the glass and lightly sets his trident against the wall.

"They haven't asked yet. They let me do what I want as long as it's not bad. I've never really done anything bad, so that's why I'm here without much to worry about."

"Kufufufu, I've done something bad," Mukuro states.

"Yes, I believe you have. Isn't that why there's a wall between us?" I ask to show Mukuro made a pointless statement. I can't say that I like those kinds of things.

In response, Mukuro just chuckles again while closing his eyes. I look back to his trident, but then turn to my right to look down the span of the glass wall. I'm surprised that he has noticed that we're closer to town than the first two times we've met up. I really don't care if we're closer, but it seems to matter if he said something.

I pick myself up and dust off my back of any random blades of grass that clung onto me. I turn to Mukuro to see him looking at me with an amused curiosity. Why is it that he seems so amused? Is everything I do goofy? I don't dwell on this for very long as I stick my hands into my sweater pockets.

"Do you really want to meet further from town? I can't say that I'll always be at the exact same spot."

"Kufufufu, I don't really care either way."

"Alright, if that's how you think, then walk with me."

I take a few steps toward my right. That's where the "further" direction is. After I take a few steps I turn back to Mukuro. He's still leaning against the glass wall, but he's not smirking any longer. I think he's looking at me as if I'm some really strange animal that deserves some analyzing. I tilt my head at him, ignoring the odd stare and hoping that I look I'm waiting.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" I inquire.

Mukuro chuckles again. He takes his trident and lightly pushes himself from leaning against the glass. He takes a few steps while sticking his free hand into his pocket. Once he reaches my side he stops and looks at me, and I look back. I end up smiling happily and we both continue walking together in silence with a glass wall between us.

After about a minute of silence, Mukuro suddenly points out, "We're here."

We stop walking and I look around. I don't know how Mukuro knows this. I turn to him curiously, wondering how he knows or if he's just playing around with me. He's looking at me with another amused smirk, but he seems to be thinking that I'm a dope or that I'm just weird for not knowing.

"Can't you see where the grass is still bent from where you had your party?"

I turn around again and look more closely. There seems to be a crater in the grass, but it's not very obvious. It's probably because of the windy day yesterday that the grass has almost sprung back up after being crushed. I end up nodding in understanding. I turn back to Mukuro and take another seat on the ground. Mukuro looks down at me, and now I'm sure he's looking at me as if I'm some strange animal he doesn't know what to do with.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Kufufufu, maybe."

I stare at Mukuro. His smirk from chuckling drops again. I continue to stare at him until he eventually sits down. I smile when he does so because I know that my stares make a person uncomfortable enough into doing as I suggest… some of the time. Mukuro sets his trident across his lap. He then puts his hands against the ground to support his weight as he leans back. He looks back to me and blinks. I smile at him again.

"That's a nice trident you got there," I tell him.

"Kufufufu, are you curious as to why I have it with me?"

"I guess I'm a little curious."

I suddenly start laughing. I don't have a reason, but Mukuro makes me feel like laughing. Maybe I want to laugh at him for no reason like he's been doing to me. I think I actually hear him chuckling under the sound of me cracking up.

Eventually, I stop laughing. It seems Mukuro stops his chuckling before me. I look up at the sky again with a content smile. I'm not really able to talk very deeply with Mukuro seeing as this is only the third time we've met each other and we only know two things about each other: we know each other's names and what sides we belong to. Oh, and there's the small fact of what brought Mukuro to Vendicare.

"Oya, that grass won't always be bent so we find the spot, you know. As time goes on, you'll get closer and closer to your town. I'll come less and less if it comes down to that," Mukuro suddenly pipes up to say.

I blink and turn my head back down to look at Mukuro. He's smirking as he looks at me. I think he's trying to see how I react to the idea of him not coming anymore. I admit that I would feel bad and probably sad, but this is just a phase of my life that doesn't amount to anything. It's just showing me that anything can happen: like a guy my age capable of killing his family without regret.

"If only we had a mark of some kind, right? We wouldn't go anywhere if we had a point we don't stray from."

"Mm, that's an interesting notion…"

Mukuro stands up, bringing his trident with him. I look at him with a tilted head. I always find excuses to tilt my head. Mukuro takes a step back and moves his trident so that it's resting on his hand between his thumb and pointer finger. I see him tighten his grip on the pole.

"What are you doing?" I ask, now thinking that he's the weird one.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making a mark that we won't stray from," Mukuro says with another smirk, openly mocking the way I phrased my previous comment.

I flinch violently when Mukuro throws his trident into the glass wall as hard as he can. I flinch again when Mukuro does the same thing to the same spot. He does it a few more times before he finally stops. I stand up and look at the mark that Mukuro has made in the wall just under a cluster of small holes in the glass wall. It's a crack, and it's a darker shade of blue than the rest of the wall.

I try to put my hand to the wall to see if I can feel any sign of the crack on my side, but it's smooth. I must look surprised, but that's because I've never seen a crack in the glass wall before. I lean down a little to take a closer look at the mark. I don't know why I find it so fascinating.

"I didn't know that was possible…" I mutter.

"Kufufufu, I can make anything possible. I'll tell you what, Ellie; every time we meet I'll make this crack a little larger. I'll show you that the crack is real since you don't seem to believe it's really there."

I look up at Mukuro with curiosity again. Why mention that he'll make it seem real? I believe that the crack is there, I just never knew it was possible to crack the glass wall. I can feel like there's more to him than I originally thought. I straighten up and wiggle my shoulders to straighten my clothes a little. Mukuro raises an eyebrow at me in his own amused curiosity.

"Alright, fine. You go ahead and make this mark larger every time we meet. It sounds good to me. If you get in trouble for this crack, don't come crying to me," I preach jokingly as I put a hand on my hip.

This earns an actual laugh. I flinch a little in surprise. I didn't think it was that funny. When Mukuro stops his little laughing fit, he looks even more entertained than before.

"Oya, don't go believing I'll get in trouble. It'll be fine because I say so."

"I'll believe it when I see it," I retort, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. This earns a chuckle from Mukuro and I crack an eye open. He seems to like to laugh and chuckle an awful lot.

Doesn't he know about the hopelessness of his situation?

"Didn't I already say that I would make you see this mark is real? Don't make me repeat myself."

* * *

><p>Alright, so it turns out I got the two reviews that I needed. Now I need <em><strong>ANOTHER TWO<strong>_ reviews before I update again.

If you review, I would really appreciate constructive criticism. I want to improve my writing. Don't do that "you suck so I'll cuss you out" crap. It does nothing.

I told someone something about this chapter, but it turns out that it didn't come true. Silly me~! I'm starting to lose my grasp on my own stories. o3o Just kidding. XDDD But enjoy the fact that this chapter was longer than the first two! From now on, I'll be sure to try my best to make chapters around the same length as this one.


	4. Chocolate Present

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Mukuro [][]<p>

This girl, Ellie, is a curious creature compared to most people who choose to ignore those who happen by if they're from my side of the glass wall.

If they're from Vendicare…

She's been coming to the same spot where I made the mark in the glass wall. I didn't want to admit that I didn't know it was possible to put a crack in the glass, too. I've never seen a crack and I've walked this wall often enough to see if there are any flaws. I've managed to chip a few pieces of glass from the mark I made every time I meet up with Ellie.

She seems oblivious that I'm using her as a reason to slowly get an escape. I'm slowly corroding away the wall that keeps me from freedom. If I did it all at once, then I would surely be dealt with in no time. At the same time, if I could choose another excuse to do this, I wouldn't have any need to.

I do meet up with two guys and a girl on my side. They're insanely loyal to a point that it irritates me, hence the reason I walk along the wall looking for any weaknesses on my own. When I first saw Ellie's family, it was nothing new as their reactions toward me were filled with disgust. What I didn't expect was that girl staring at me with such innocent interest that it was like she was a puppy seeing its reflection for the first time.

She definitely comes back like a dog comes back to its home, that's for sure.

Whenever I meet up with this innocent girl, it's something that I'm not used to. She likes to talk about random things while I sit and listen seeing as I have to humor her until she is of no use to me anymore. It's almost as if she's trying to tell me what the world is like while I'm on this side of the glass wall.

I've never experienced the real world after having been locked up, even when I was with my family since I was tested by them. That's why I never regret killing them all because I wasn't the only victim. It's a shame I'm not able to incur my wrath on the world that I came from because the Vindice had to claim my freedom and wrench it from my hands almost instantly.

I can't seem to recall how I even got to this side. That old saying, "It's always greener on the other side" surely holds true in this situation. With how everything is described by Ellie, as if every little detail no matter how small is important, it makes me think that she's on the greener side for sure.

Does the grass look greener on that side? I can't tell. The glass distorts the colors.

There came a point where she brought pictures of her house. I looked at each picture as she slapped them against the glass for me to have a clear view. I would tell her when she could put up the next one, but I didn't let her do that for a few minutes. I couldn't stop staring at the pictures she showed me. I knew for sure, at that point, that she was trying to bring the world to me to experience it in my own way, because of where I am.

Seeing those pictures made me realize I _have_ to get to the other side.

"Ah, Mukuro… you're early again."

I turn to look at the happily surprised girl. Yes, this is about the third time I've been early when Ellie is supposed to come. All three times she finds me sitting down and staring at the sky. She often does that when I find her because she's early. I can't seem to figure out why, though, when it's nothing but blue and sometimes with clouds. There had been a point in my life where I myself would stare at the sky and actually think that I could take it into my hands and be free of any glass walls. I had refused to believe I was restricted.

Actually, even now I refuse to think I'm in a cage called Vendicare.

"_Mukuro_… did you hear me?"

I remove my gaze from the sky and set it on Ellie. She's tilting her head with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided smile. She's always seems to be smiling from her heart, and she has every right to. She doesn't know the bad sides of life. It should be a crime to be as innocent as she is.

"I said that I brought something for you. Do you want it?"

The only response given is my chuckle. I finally notice that her hands have been behind her back this entire time. I hear a crinkle as she moves her hands into sight. She holds out a small present. It looks like plastic covering blue tissue paper with a ribbon tying the plastic together. I blink at this, wondering what she has but at the same time I feel annoyed with Ellie.

"I like to make sweet foods, so I thought that I would bring you something. I made some chocolate."

Chocolate is my favorite food. How unfair of her when it can't reach me on this side.

"And how do you expect me to have that? Did you suddenly forget what's right in front of us?" I ask, almost straining to keep my amusedly carefree face on.

Since when did this girl think that she could phase her presents through glass?

"I didn't forget," she assures with a laugh.

I watch as Ellie digs into her coat pocket. It's the same coat as the second time we met. She pulls out a strip of cloth. Ellie places the colorful bundle of wrapped chocolates into the cloth while holding the ends. She twirls the cloth a few times as she takes a few steps back. Finally, the cloth is tossed up into the air as high as it can go at a slight angle. The strip of cloth falls behind in the air because of its lack of weight, but the chocolate goes above the top of the glass wall by a few feet.

We're both following the bright colorful blur with our eyes. When the present starts coming back down due to gravity, I hold my hand out and easily catch it. Ellie's present crinkles as I wrap my hand around it. I stare at the present for a moment before looking up to a grinning Ellie.

"You don't have to eat it now. I'm sure they're at least decent." Ellie shows me her hands. There are a few band-aids. She awkwardly chuckles as she confesses, "I normally don't try very hard, so this time around I accidentally burned myself a few times. I figured it must've been a while since you had chocolate, so I wanted them to be good, you know?"

I stare at Ellie for a moment before I look down to the present in my hand. I can't understand what possessed Ellie to make me chocolates. Do I come across as someone who wants these kinds of things? I don't know why something as simple as giving chocolate annoys me, even though it's my favorite food. Maybe I could throw them away later or give them to the others that I meet up with. I'm sure Ken would appreciate the chocolates more than I would at this point.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

I look up from the present up to Ellie who is giving an apologetic smile. How can she have so many different smiles for different emotions? I think there's something behind that smile, but I care not to dwell on it.

"What's causing the early leave?" I ask, putting on an uncaring smirk.

Even if I don't care, I still don't have much to do. Ellie tends to take up my time with her visits, so I don't want her to leave as soon as she comes. I pick up my trident; ready to chip away at least a little pebble of the glass wall as Ellie still keeps that apologetic smile.

"My family and I are going to visit my grandmother. She's sick with cancer, and she's dying. She didn't want to do the chemo, so we're trying to keep her surrounded by love, I guess, hoping that it'll help her. At least that's what my parents said," she explains.

"Dying from cancer, huh? That's unfortunate," I say in order to keep the conversation going longer.

I didn't ask for Ellie to reveal this much to me, but it seems like it can't be helped. Now that she's started, I might as well try to twist some more details from her without really trying. She's talkative for the both of us.

"All the women on my mom's side of the family have died from cancer. My mother and I are trying to be really careful. A few of the women on my dad's side of the family have died of cancer, too," she tells me. Ellie suddenly chuckles a bit as she says, "I guess my future is looking a little bleak, huh?"

"I would say so," I reply with a chuckle after a very slight moment of silence.

I throw my trident at the glass wall. I see Ellie flinch like she always does. For some reason, my aim was off. My trident makes a loud sound as it hits the glass wall and then it falls to the ground. I wasn't able to leave a mark, which is a bit odd. Ellie blinks with surprise, tilts her head, and smiles like she usually does.

"I'm going to get going. Don't worry about the mark today."

I blink at Ellie blankly, not up to smirking or chuckling for her for now. I have to put my attention on the mark in the glass wall because it's my only possible ticket out of this side of the world.

Ellie waves with an apologetic smile. I raise my hand at her with a forced amused smile. She turns to her left to leave and I turn to my own left so that I can look down the glass wall, opposite the direction of where she's heading. I can't hear her leave. When I turn back to see where Ellie is, her back is already starting to get smaller and disappear.

I end up waiting until I can't see that girl's back anymore. I bend down and pick up my trident then head the opposite way of where Ellie had left to. I walk for a while in silence, unable to think of anything but of my disappointment at having to leave the mark alone because my aim had been off. I have to wonder why my weapon hitting the wall in a different place didn't seem to work.

I hear a light thump and crinkle all the sudden. I stop walking and turn back to see the brightly colored present lying in the grass. I didn't realize I had it until I heard it drop. I stare at the wrapped chocolates for a moment before I turn back around and start leaving. After just a few steps, I stop and turn around again.

I chuckle in amusement at myself as I walk back and pick up the chocolates. As I pull the ribbon away I wonder why in the world I would want to eat these chocolates that I don't even want. I push the wrapping outwards and I find around seven chocolates in somewhat crudely-made spheres. It seems like she tried so hard that the chocolates look like they were over-done.

I pick up a chocolate and look at it. I can't help but think that I really should give them to Ken because he would appreciate them more than me. They might be my favorite, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like them more than I do. Either way, I open my mouth and place the chocolate in. I hold the food in my mouth and, surprisingly, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

As the chocolate starts to melt over my tongue, I frown. It's been a long time since I've had something this sweet. I didn't want it to go away. When most of the chocolate had faded, I widen my eyes in slight surprise when I suddenly taste cherries. I chew a bit and realize that the center is filled with a cherry and cherry-goop. It explains why the chocolates look so weird and a bit lumpy. Ellie doesn't know how to properly wrap up the surprise in the center.

I begin walking again. I pop chocolates into my mouth without really meaning to. I let them slowly melt over my tongue and then I chew the cherries on the inside. By the time I hear a familiar loud and annoying voice calling my name, I suddenly feel empty space in my hand. I look down to the wrapping that no longer holds chocolates, but a few crumbs.

I end up smirking at myself, entertained with the notion that I'm annoyed at this disappointment. I crumple the wrapping in my hand and shove it into my pocket. I didn't want Ken, Chikusa or M.M asking me where I had gotten the trash or what had it been used for.

I smirk up at the followers who stop before me and sound excited at my showing up. Ken tries to ask where I've been, this being a normal occurrence. I simply chuckle and shoot an oblivious insult at him that throws him off of the subject. Chikusa stays silent as Ken flushes with embarrassment, trying to fix himself. I feel slight annoyance when M.M calls me by the somewhat affectionate nickname she gives me, but I don't show my feelings to any of them. I feel like I can take their irritating loyalty for now.

I should have Ellie make me more chocolates.

* * *

><p>I definitely got the reviews quicker than I thought I would. It's two uploads back-to-back in a day! That's really good, probably the fastest I've ever gotten. *Chuckle* Anyways, in order to update again I need <em><strong>THREE REVIEWS<strong>_. That's right, I upped the requirements. We're starting to reach the end of the stories I've already written up.

If you review, I would really appreciate constructive criticism. I want to improve my writing. Don't do that "you suck so I'll cuss you out" crap. It does nothing.

But in this story, I finally did what I said would happen. It was a POV change. I'll be doing that-changing between Mukuro and Ellie's POVs. Enjoy that.


	5. Absence

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Mukuro [][]<p>

_DAY 1: came_

_DAY 2: came_

_DAY 3: left early_

_DAY 4: passed by_

_DAY 5: gone_

_DAY 6: gone_

_DAY 7: gone_

Yes, it's been a week. That girl, Ellie, hasn't shown her face at all. I showed up at our meeting spot for the first two days. After that, I had left early on the third day. I didn't bother arriving the rest of the week, although I did end up passing by our meeting spot around the time we usually meet up the fourth day.

When day eight comes around, as I'm walking along the glass wall, I think I see a figure lying down in the grass clothed in some dark colors. I stop walking and stare, not sure what to make of this. I can either turn around and leave, or just pass by. There might be the chance this person is sleeping or awake. Should I risk it, or play it safe and just not pass by at all?

I decide I don't care what happens so I continue walking. As I approach, I notice the black jacket and dark blue jeans are familiar. I feel myself frown as I walk up to the figure and stop, standing to stare down.

Sleeping on the ground is Ellie, obviously.

I frown as I stare at this sleeping girl. She actually had the nerve to appear after a week of nothing. Did she think that I would actually still be here, waiting for her? She should be grateful that I pass by here at all, since I've done so before I even met her. If only this wall wasn't between us, I would be tempted to stick her throat with the tip of the trident that has managed to even pierce this glass wall.

She looks pale and tired, though. She has a deep frown as she sleeps. Without meaning to, I tap my trident against the glass wall loudly so that she can hear the clinking. Ellie flinches and shifts a little. She rolls onto her back and then sits up, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn.

Why does she flinch so much?

She turns to me to see what had woken her. She blinks and then immediately looks down when she sees my face. I would like to smirk at her to further make her feel bad, but I continue to frown down at her. Ellie pulls herself up and then dusts herself off of some stray grass that clung to her. She heaves a sigh and then looks to me, and now it's the time that I notice that she really is pale and doesn't look like she has been sleeping well.

"I'm really sorry I haven't come. You should've just walked past and left me, and I would understand. I tried to stay awake, but I ended up falling asleep."

"Kufufufu, you actually think I care about you not coming? After the first time, I didn't come. I always come by here anyway." I can't really say why I lied about not coming after the first day of her being gone.

"I'm sorry," Ellie apologizes again.

"Stop apologizing. I already said that I don't care. I hope you don't expect me to continue to come around."

"I'll understand if you don't."

My smirk falls into a frown. What I'm saying should frustrate this girl. She should try to keep me visiting her. She actually accepts the punishment that I'm giving her. Shouldn't she try to come up with an excuse as to why she hasn't been coming? I'm at least owed a weak explanation I won't believe.

"And you're not going to tell me? You're usually so talkative," I say with a reproachful smirk.

Ellie blinks at me, looking a little blank. I can tell she's hesitant to tell me anything. If she wasn't useful to me—in the fact that I can make a mark saying it's because of our meetings—I would just up and leave. She's really beginning to wear my patience thin.

"My grandmother died. The cancer didn't kill her, but a heart attack did. We've been doing all the preparations for the viewing, the funeral, and all that stuff. I guess it's good that she went out the way she did instead of having to go through the cancer."

Unfortunately, that's an excuse I have to believe.

"Why don't we leave early?" I ask. Ellie blinks at me and opens her eyes a little more, looking tiredly surprised and wary. She tilts her head with a questioning look on her face. I end up lifting my frown into a smirk. "Have something to eat and sleep early. If I can help you, you'll owe me quite a bit of chocolate."

Ellie gets this doubtful look on her face. I keep my unwavering smirk. I pick up my trident and throw it onto the mark, making a small chip fall to the ground. Ellie flinches, as always. She looks down at the chip as I bend down and pick it up. I stand back up and analyze the glass chip with the same smirk.

"Alright… good bye then, I guess…"

"Kufufufu~"

[][][][][]

After the day had passed and night came, I decided that it was time to use my illusions. I'm not at all sure if what I plan to do will work, but it's worth a try.

I lie down on a run-down mattress. I close my eyes and reach my mind outward, searching for a familiar presence of a soul. It doesn't take long before I suddenly find myself in complete pitch darkness. I chuckle to myself in triumph, my plan being able to pull through. It should be expected, after all, since I'm quite the talented and powerful illusionist.

I look around to see if there's something here beside me. Surprisingly, I find Ellie sitting down with her legs in front of her and bent at forty-five degree angles. She's propping herself up with her arms leaning on the "ground" behind her. She seems to be looking up into space as if baring witness to an event that has nothing to do with her.

I tilt my head curiously and walk over to the lone girl in the black. I nudge her leg with my foot, and she turns to me. She blinks and looks utterly stumped and surprised as to how I'm there. I look around with a carefree attitude, finding nothing wrong with being here even if she does.

"This is interesting. You've got a rather empty head, don't you? Kufufufu~"

"My head isn't empty. I just dream about once every month. Other than that, it's like this," Ellie retorts politely.

"Why don't we change that?"

The black seems to suddenly explode into different colors and then a scene. Ellie flinches, as if scared witless. She looks around to find lush green grass, a bright blue sky, a sun bearing down on everything, and the occasional tree. She stands up and looks around. I can tell that she finds the area to be something spectacular.

She turns to me with a shocked expression and asks, "Did you do this?"

"Kufufufu, of course I did. I'm one of the few people who can, and I'm the most talented."

To prove my point, a sudden whirlwind sweeps in and blasts us. I smirk as my hair whips my face and as Ellie puts a hand over her hair to stop it from flying everywhere. Sakura blossoms appear from nowhere, whirling around with a mix of silver and green leaves. The sudden tornado of wind comes to a stop and Ellie's hair flops down while mine settles into the usual style.

"Wasn't that fun?" I ask with a chuckle.

"That was really cool," Ellie states with a slightly dazed tone to her voice. "What else can you do?"

As time passes by, I constantly come up with new illusions for Ellie to see. With each one she sees, she might as well be discovering a whole new world. She never seems to tire of anything I come up with even if they're normal every-day things she sees, but just dancing in a new way. I feel like I have to slowly build up the surprises to prove that I can constantly out-do myself even though I'm already satisfying her. She's much too easy to please.

Eventually, there comes a point where Ellie starts yawning. She rubs her eyes and turns away from me, as if trying to hide the fact she's getting tired. I notice anyway, since I doubt too much of anything can be kept from me. I turn to her and blink. When she's tired here, that means she's soon to wake up in the real world.

It's a world where we're separated by a glass wall of sin. Here, there is only the force of manners keeping us separated.

"I think you're waking up," I tell her with a sly grin.

"Am I waking up? It feels like I wasn't sleeping," she mumbles. I end up chuckling and replying, "That's the glory of illusions."

"I'm not going to remember a lot of this since it's a dream, huh?" she asks after taking a moment to yawn.

"Kufufufu, how would I know?" I ask with amusement. I would really like to know why she thinks I would know if no one's ever put me under an illusion while I slept.

"Well, I don't want to wake up. I really like it here," she mumbles again, giving another yawn.

"Try going through another tragedy and I'll go ahead and do this for you again," I say with a chuckle.

"I don't have many grandmas dying from cancer you know," she weakly retorts.

Without meaning to, I reach my hand up and run it through Ellie's hair. She instantly freezes, barely moving. I let my smirk widen, enjoying her reaction to this. I try to feel every strand of hair running underneath my fingertips, but it's impossible. Not only can I not feel every strand, but her hair doesn't feel as real as I thought it would. I had made an illusionary me appear here. Being an illusion means that I can't feel something in the same way as if I were actually touching Ellie's hair. It makes me all the more aware that, in reality, a glass wall separates me from the rest of the world.

"Don't forget my chocolates," I remind Ellie.

When I blink, Ellie is suddenly gone and I'm "touching" thin air. Everything is black again. I glance around with distaste, finding the utter darkness to be something I don't appreciate at all. I'd rather avoid it, if possible. I feel myself disappear since there's nowhere else to stay for any reason.

* * *

><p>Wow. I got the reviews I asked for. I'm starting to run out of chapters already prepared! So... unfortunately, to lengthen the time of letting me write, I'll need <em><strong>FIVE REVIEWS<strong>_ before I can update again. This goal is gonna be tough.

If you review, I would really appreciate constructive criticism. I want to improve my writing. Don't do that "you suck so I'll cuss you out" crap. It does nothing.

Someone asked what ages these two are. I don't know if you guys might be wondering, too, but both Mukuro and Ellie are fifteen. A very vague plan that I have for the story is that this take place over ten years... that's the hope. It might end before that. Anyway, hoped you enjoy reading that small spoiler~!

Remember: FIVE REVIEWS to update!


	6. Dodge the Question

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Ellie [][]<p>

I'm running as fast as my feet can take me. I'm late to meet up with Mukuro because I've been making him the chocolates I owe him. Surprisingly, I remembered my dream—although I'm not completely sure it was a dream. I had tried my hardest on these chocolates, and ended up late, even though I woke up early.

I don't expect him to be there, though. But if he is, I want to be there, too.

As I run along, I have to unbutton my jacket since it's getting hot. I carefully put the chocolates in my large pocket since I don't want them melting in my hand. I'm starting to approach the meeting spot, but I see nothing standing out. I end up telling myself it's probably further ahead. I have to stop running immediately when I pass by a very noticeable mark.

I turn my body around slightly when I've come to a stop from running. I hesitate before walking over to the mark on the glass wall just beside the cluster of small holes. I gulp and rub my forehead a little, my labored breathing sounding extremely loud to my ears. I start to calm down as I slowly bring my hand up. I rub the place where the mark is. I think I feel something, but I just believe it to be my imagination. I then look around, but I don't see anyone coming or going.

I decide to take a seat. The least I can do is wait for a while since I hadn't come for a week. Not only that, but I think Mukuro helped me cheer up from my grandmother's death. Waiting for a while is the least I can do for him.

[][][][][]

It's the next day. Mukuro didn't show up for almost an hour yesterday. I guess I can't blame him for not coming. It's rude of me to expect that he come yesterday. As I'm getting ready to leave, I hear my mom come out of the kitchen. She looks so wary that, for the first time, I take in her age.

"Where do you always go, bambola faccia (-)," she asks as she wipes her hands with a towel

"I go out into the fields to look for Ravens. Did you know Ravens are actually really clever birds?" I ask as I put on my last shoe.

Side-glancing my mother, I see her eyes start to look past me. I know she's starting to wonder about other things. She immediately turns off when I give her random facts. She nods in an absent-minded way and mutters some answer that's supposed to humor me. I give a brief good bye and leave the house, walking quickly. I don't want to run into anyone today like I usually do because I want to get to the meeting place with Mukuro early.

As I'm running, some people wave and shout a greeting, and I return it quickly while I continue running. It doesn't take very long before I leave the town's outskirts since it's rather small anyway. I run along the wall, and I sometimes run my fingers along the cool glass. I'm hoping that Mukuro will be there, although I still shouldn't be expecting that of him after having left for a week.

I quickly make sure I still have the chocolates, including a few chocolates I bought from our local store.

I eventually reach the meeting spot and I don't see anyone coming or leaving. I knew it would be like this since I came pretty early. I look around again and then take the wrappings of all my chocolates. I take a few steps back and then throw the present over the top of the wall. It lands pretty neatly on the other side and then I take a seat. I want Mukuro to see the chocolates before he actually stops to see me.

That is, if he's coming.

I have to wait for about fifteen minutes before I look around for probably the one hundredth time. I see a black dot coming into view and I feel myself smile unconsciously. It turns out that Mukuro really had come. It makes me wonder why he didn't come yesterday, but once again, I stop that train of thought since I have no right to think of that.

I have to wait for another five minutes before Mukuro is finally able to see me, and I'm able to see him. I give him a bright smile as he looks at me with some surprise, although that's quickly covered with his usual smirk. When he approaches, he stops walking and I can only assume that he sees the chocolates I got onto his side of the wall.

"What's this?" Mukuro asks as he bends over and picks up the chocolates with a curiously amused smirk.

"Ah, well… now it's kind of embarrassing to say, but last night I had a dream where you made all these different illusions. It almost seemed like you were trying to cheer me up," I explain with a nervous smile as I scratch my head.

"Kufufu, I wonder why you think I would cheer you up," Mukuro says as he keeps a hold of the chocolates. "Did you come here yesterday?"

"Yes, yes I did," I admit as I glance at the ground past Mukuro's knees.

"I told you not to expect me to come," Mukuro says as he glances down at me since I'm still sitting down.

"I know you did. I just came and after waiting, I realized you weren't coming. I wasn't very surprised," I tell him. I feel shameless as I'm being honest.

That was the truth. I didn't expect him to come. I had no expectations, I just had hoped. Then after a while of him being gone, I had ended up accepting the fact that he wasn't coming but it wouldn't hurt to wait longer. It was polite, and the least I could do for him, after all.

"I was preoccupied yesterday," Mukuro suddenly says.

I look up at him curiously. He's looking down at the chocolates and turning the present every which way and that, as if trying to memorize every wrinkle on the paper or every little ridge and loop in the thin ribbon holding the edges together. He's still has that natural smirk on his face. It makes me wonder why he suddenly says that to me. Does he actually feel like he has to explain why he didn't come yesterday?

"You don't have to tell me," I say quickly. I almost feel like it's like he's giving me too much.

"Do you know a Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Mukuro suddenly asks. I shake my head in response. Mukuro ends up chuckling as he continues, "One of his little friends, a Kyoya Hibari, came along when I was coming. He's a selfish and incorrigible kind of guy. He caused a whole crowd to chase after him consisting of this boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada, and about four other people that I care not for."

That strikes me as something interesting. I still don't know why Mukuro is telling me this. I hope that he doesn't think of it as an explanation to me, but as a subject to talk about. Normally, I'm the one doing all the talking. With the thought of Mukuro starting a conversation, I end up smiling gratefully. I don't think he notices since he's still analyzing the chocolates, almost as if trying to decide how he can make them better.

"What happened?" I ask as I lean back against my hands that are now on the ground.

Mukuro starts to unravel his entertaining little tale about what had gone on with his day yesterday. He says that he was walking along the wall to our meeting spot when he saw some boy taking a nap against the glass wall. Mukuro figured that he had time to spare and decided to wake the boy up. This caused Hibari to get angry and try to break the wall down, but he wasn't able to make a dent.

That was weird, seeing as Mukuro was able to make a mark on the glass wall with his trident. Maybe there's something about the different sides of the glass wall having different properties or something.

Mukuro continues on with the story saying that he decided to humor Hibari by attacking the glass wall at the same time the tonfa-wielder hit the glass. It would seem like they were fighting. But the thing is neither one of them made a single mark on the wall. Mukuro goes on to say that Tsuna, and three others who he doesn't remember the names of, came by and stopped the fighting. They took Hibari away and Mukuro realized that he had taken up more time than he intended.

"And then I didn't bother with coming here since it was pointless," Mukuro says with a somewhat content smirk.

"You know how to fight?" I ask. I've been asking questions when I could throughout the story so that Mukuro knew I was paying attention to what his story.

"Kufufufu, you have to know how to fight while on this side," Mukuro answers as if this should be common sense. Maybe it is something that I should know, but at the moment I probably couldn't think of it.

"And that's why you have your trident," I say, making it sound like a question at the same time.

"Of course," Mukuro replies.

"So… you want to leave that side?"

It was out; the question was finally out. Mukuro slowly turns to me, but his heterochromic eyes still have their slyly entertained look dancing behind them. I stare back, undeterred by a gaze that's probably supposed to unsettle me into backing away from looking for an answer.

I shouldn't expect this elusive guy to answer me after having left for a week with no notice and then not coming by to say that I would continue to be absent for a while. I know I'm being selfish, but with the situation now this is probably the only time I can ask a question like this while we're on the topic of fighting.

"It's alright to say you don't want to be there anymore. No one's here to hear but me. Since I don't understand, you can say it and I won't know how deeply that runs down."

_And I've been totally honest with you_, I add in my head.

"Kufufufu, that's right. You don't understand," Mukuro points out with a smirk appearing on his face where his mouth had formed a set line just a moment ago. "I'm under no obligation to tell you anything."

My own mouth goes into a set line, the edges tugging down slightly to make a very small frown. A wave of embarrassment smacks into my mind, followed by shame. I could go ahead and argue that he's not answering the question directly because he really _does_ want to leave that side, but that won't cover the fact that I was being arrogant—even though I was trying not to be—in my own way, in thinking I could coax someone like Mukuro into telling me anything I want to know.

Could I be any more naïve to go along with my overconfidence?

"Well… I should probably go then and leave you to eat the chocolate. Or… you can throw them away if you want, it doesn't matter," I mutter, looking down to the ground.

"Oya, why don't you stay? You normally sit here and talk for a long time so I'm sure you have nothing else better to do, right?" Mukuro inquires with a haughty smirk on his face.

I glance up and feel some hate sting at my stomach. I normally do my best to like everyone because there's no point in hating someone, but it won't stop me from feeling something as natural as dislike. With Mukuro telling me to stay here in my obvious humiliation is like he's putting my egotism on a pedestal for us to analyze and leave out in the open for further mortification.

I wonder what made me think he wasn't so cruel when he's gone and done something as vile as wipe his family off the face of the Earth. It feels like he's forever soiled the innocent friendship we've had… or maybe I was the only one seeing it as this pure little dove while he was seeing a crow in white feathers.

A friendship like this—between someone with no common feelings as remorse or the idea of right and wrong, and a person who likes to obey the law—is probably destined to never really work out, even more so when there's a large wall propped up to make apparent the difference between two worlds.

"Why don't you tell me how your grandmother's funeral went?"

And now he wanted to further taint the broken bond by shoving it in my face that I wasn't here when I was supposed to be, and still expected so much out of him. The only way to counter all the wreckage he's done is to try my best to act as if nothing's happened. He must've come to our meetings for a reason, so I can't just give up already because of one mishap. I have to work at it.

"Well, I guess it all started with us having to wake up early."

* * *

><p>(-) = doll face<p>

Alright, seeing as this is the last full chapter that I had already written up, it will take quite a while before I'm able to update again. I'm currently writing up a seventh chapter, but I've suddenly hit a snag. I need to come up with ideas, but studying kind of blocks my creative juices. And I work weekends, so... yeah.

If you review, I would really appreciate constructive criticism. I want to improve my writing. Don't do that "you suck so I'll cuss you out" crap. It does nothing

I guess that's it... yeah.


	7. Lack of Personality

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Mukuro[][]<p>

"They still ran off like cowards!" Ken declares.

Chikusa is standing. With a sigh, he's decided that he would stop trying to argue with the loud-mouthed boy. The current group was going over what had happened yesterday since I had decided that I would leave right after the fighting incident with that somewhat irritating boy from the other side. M.M is sitting, whereas Ken had been sitting but thought it necessary that he stand up in order to show his point to Chikusa who started pointing out something that led to an argument.

I don't remember what the point was because it doesn't matter, and I don't care. Instead, I'm recalling what happened just earlier before I met up with this group who consider me to be their "friend" although I'm basically just a leader they highly admire and are loyal to in a rather annoying and brainless way. They couldn't think for themselves.

Right now, I'm thinking about Ellie. I have to admit, that girl could really persevere through such a large blow that I had thrown at her. After I had straight-out said that she wouldn't understand such situations as mine—seeing as she's had an easy and somewhat sheltered life—she couldn't possibly know what it was like to be in my position.

I know that I want to be on her side of the wall, but that didn't mean I would tell her that.

But after I had told her something like that to her face, noticeably hurting her pride and making her a fool by the look on her face at the time, she still managed to talk to me as if nothing wrong had just occurred. She had pushed past the humiliating defeat in trying to destroy a wall between us. It's a bit calming to know that we now have established the major differences of where we are, though, because it seems that Ellie is really good at ignoring things like that.

The chocolates that I had gotten for helping Ellie out in her dreams have calmed my annoyance. It seems she had bought chocolates and mixed it in with handmade chocolates. The store-bought chocolates had a layer of milk chocolate and then a layer of mint chocolate in the middle. This time, the hand-made sweets had caramel in the middle instead of cherries. I had to walk incredibly slowly in order to finish them all before I found these three followers. I put the trash in my pocket, hiding any evidence of having food.

I'm forced out of my thoughts when I see those same three followers looking at me expectantly. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms, the pole of my trident tucked between one of my elbows. In order to make up for my lack of attention I politely ask, "What?"

"We were asking if you noticed that girl waiting by the wall all the time," M.M fills me in.

Every nerve in my back and arms immediately get a stinging sensation, like I had been laying on them for too long and the blood circulation had been cut off for too long. I look between the three, trying to analyze their faces.

Did they find out about me actually taking the time to put up with Ellie? What if they were trying to get me to talk about it to see if it's a secret or not? There isn't much I can say that wouldn't give out what I know or try to find out what they're talking about. From the looks in their eyes, it seems like they're genuinely trying to see if I know about some odd occurrence so maybe I can strike Ellie out.

"What girl?" I ask with an entertained smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"She has these huge purple doe eyes," Ken starts explaining while acting out the things he says. "She's really petite, and her hair has this purple hue to it. She's got this parting down the middle of her head like you do! And she wears an eye patch on the same eye that you've got your red eye! She's normally standing a bit further away from here."

So they weren't talking about Ellie.

"Kufufufu, of course I haven't noticed her," I tell the overly animated blond. "I just come here and then I leave when I'm done with all of you.

"In some weird way, she looks like you," M.M mentions, although she seems to be looking like she doesn't like talking about this mysterious girl at all. "I really hate her guts. I like the way you look, but she can't pull off almost looking like you so she's ugly."

"So you're saying I should go and see this for myself?" I ask the three people in front of me.

Ken openly nods with enthusiasm. Chikusa looks to the side, as if not really having an opinion on the matter. M.M seems to be doing the same although I believe it's to the fact that she doesn't like the girl. But I don't see what it could hurt, so I decide that I'll go and check out this girl for myself.

Who knows? Maybe it could prove to be interesting for me.

[][][][][]

Right now, I'm sitting on the ground with my arms behind me. I'm leaning on them as they're set on the ground, and my trident is across my lap. I'm turned to my right, watching as Ellie is coming along the glass wall right on time.

Like the first time I met her, she raises her hand and shows it to me as her wave. But unlike the first time, she's smiling as she has been. I don't wave back like the first time.

Once Ellie approaches, she has a very natural and normal smile on. She takes a seat with something of a small groan—which I fail to hear—and then she sits in the same position that I do. Finally, she greets, "Well good afternoon to you. You're here early as per usual."

"Kufufufu, so it seems," I respond.

Normally, I would get here just as I see this girl appear in the distance. But this time around, I've come earlier than that in case this other teen has to come earlier than expected. I've come sooner than other times because I want to inquire about the girl I met to Ellie, and want to see if she knew anything about her.

"Oya, Ellie… do you know of a girl named Nagi?" I ask.

"A girl named Nagi? Well… do you know her last name? I think I know of someone but I'm not sure if it's the same person you're talking about," Ellie explains, inquiring for more information.

"I don't know her last name." It was hard admitting to that little something that I didn't know. "But she lives in the next town over."

"Well… I do know of a girl named Nagi, in that case. Actually… everyone kind of knows about her. The one I'm talking about was in a car accident and lost her parents."

A simple hum of curiosity is the most I can give as I let my heterochromic eyes look off to the side, down the glass wall. My fingers rub a small spot on my trident, almost as if I could feel the cold metal through the glove. After a few moments, I side-glance the girl on the other side where everything has a hue of blue. She's looking at the sky, back against the wall quite suddenly.

"Aren't you going to ask about why I wanted to know about this girl?" I question with a mocking smirk on my face as the Italian turns her head to look at me.

"Am I supposed to ask?" she answers with another question. "I kind of assumed it wasn't my business."

"You were right to assume," I respond.

I get a confused blink from Ellie. She looks like I just brought up something that was completely unnecessary—and I probably did—and then she turns back forward to look up at the sky again.

I'm starting to find that she sometimes gets me into this mild irritation. She didn't have very many reactions that I would expect from others. She goes along with the flow in a way that makes it impossible to somehow twist her into moving into a certain current. It's almost like she completely avoids the usual responses on purpose, like she wants to leave people guessing or a little confused.

I want her to act like normal girls. They always had such interesting reactions to everything, and M.M would be a perfect example to that. That girl, Nagi, had entertaining reactions to everything that I did whether it came to just saying something or talking to her directly. One tended to have dramatic outbursts while the other would blush and seem flustered.

Ellie is just a bland in-between—always there and never tipping to one side in an oh-so predictable way. She hardly seems to have her own personality.

"I should warn you now that you shouldn't be surprised if you suddenly see me on your side of the wall," I mention with an anticipating smirk.

The brown-haired girl turns around with a slightly confused stare in my direction. She turns her body so she's no longer leaning up against the glass, and instead is facing me. Her eyes have an inquiring look in them, wanting me to elaborate further. The smirk grows in width as I set my lower forearms down on the pole of my trident, leaning forward. I'll wait until she asks.

"What do you mean by that?"

And there we have it.

"Kufufufu, wouldn't you like to know?"

"You know, you're not supposed to mention something and then not talk about it at all. It's like a girl crying and when someone asks what's wrong and she says nothing, she'll cry harder because she actually wants the person to ask and show they care."

"If I explained it to you, you wouldn't understand."

A moment of silence passes between the two of us. I get another look that this girl finds me weird. She lies down on her back and then turns to her side, back toward me, as she states, "You're really wishy-washy today."

"And you're not very deep all the time."

My smirk is gone. I'm staring at Ellie's back, and I'm not sure if she looks stiff or if she hasn't actually moved at all. I'm waiting for a reaction to the insult I had thrown at her. I'm pretty sure girls don't like to hear that they're shallow. But so far I'm not getting anything. There are no reactions that I would enjoy, ones that would bring me some entertainment to my boring and oppressive world.

"Your presence is as outstanding as a neutral conscience. All you do is point out things, ask useless questions, and have no elaboration whatsoever," I add. "You're easily ignored and quite forgettable."

"If you don't want me around, or if you don't wanna meet up, then you just have to say so. If you want to meet up with that girl from now on, just say so. My feelings won't be hurt."

Her tone didn't change from what it just was. It's almost like she didn't hear everything of what I had said to her. The only thing that I can get is the fact that she hasn't turned in a way that lets me see her face. Her voice might sound even, but her facial expressions were probably very… expressive.

"Mmm, I still want to have these meetings," I tell her. "Now why don't you face me and tell me what your day was like?"

She didn't waste a moment of hesitation like I thought she would. She turns onto her back and then sits up. Her face isn't as expressive as I would have hoped. Instead, Ellie looks like she's wary. She makes it seem like she finds being in my presence to be a very energy-consuming activity that isn't needed or wanted. Any smirk that was ready to pop out at her look doesn't show itself, but instead my mild irritation rises in intensity and I find her presence to be annoying.

Ellie goes on to explain what her day was like.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know that it's been a while since I've updated. I've had half of this written up, and I finally decided that I could finish up the last of this chapter.<p>

I didn't enjoy making it at all, though. You guys don't know this, but I _**DETEST**_ Chrome with a PASSION. But I can't say right now if we'll see more of her, or if we won't see her at all anymore.

Reviews would be appreciated in which they help me write better. I'm sorry if this sounded like a ramble-chapter, but it was somewhat necessary. Their relationship needs some turbulence.


	8. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>"Ellie, preziosa (-), can you stay home this time? I need help making dinner. Your nonni (-) are coming over later."<p>

"I'm going to study for a test with one of my friends. I'll be back in an hour, give or take thirty minutes," I tell my mother.'

"But-"

"Did you know your skin is considered dense irregular tissue? And that it's the largest-"

"If you need to study then go study," my mother says with exasperation. As usual, she shuts down when I spew random facts at her.

I'm quick to leave the house before my mom decides to change her mind. I'm taking my time in leaving town, greeting some people or stopping for a really quick chat. I have my biology book with me so that everyone assumes I'm going to study. I'm being friendly so it doesn't seem like I'm slinking off to do something secretive, although that's exactly what I'm doing.

But after a while, I'm finally walking along the wall. I hold out my hand, letting my fingers run over the cold glass. With a deep inhale, I'm able to take in the smell of outside. It's mixed with fresh and dead grass, perhaps the smell of insects, too. In a bit of a weird way, it smells of freedom and life. Surprisingly, the thought of 'What would Mukuro get from this smell?' comes to mind.

As I begin to approach the spot where Mukuro and I usually meet I notice something odd. A black blob, me starting to realize is a figure, isn't going anywhere. Somehow my mind knows this person has noticed the mark in the glass.

My walking stops. Panic tears through my head and thoughts. My mind starts shouting at me to turn and walk away, or maybe run if permitting. But I have to calm down. I should at least stop by in case Mukuro comes along, too. With a large—make it a couple—calming breath I walk on, tightening my hold on my biology book and gulping. Although I have to admit that I'm curious as to what someone would think of a mark in the unbreakable glass wall.

It takes a while, but then the figure is taking on details as I draw closer. My eyes widen when I think I see a lance. But that has to be impossible because the person I know with a lance is on the other side of the wall. Yet, as I draw ever nearer, I begin to notice even smaller details like a fluff on the back top of a head, a leather-looking black jacket, and hair that shines blue in the sun's rays. Even a black-gloved hand reaches up to settle against the glass wall.

My footsteps quicken slightly, my curiosity now telling me to sprint so that I can know what's going on sooner. I don't know what's keeping me from running as I finally approach and stop walking. The sound of trampling grass is replaced by the sound of tall grass waving with the wind. It takes a moment of silence before the heterochromic eyed teen turns toward me.

"Haven't you been taught that staring is impolite, Ellie? Kufufu," he chuckles.

"Do you wanna help me study for biology? After I go and get some ice cream for us?"

Mukuro raises an eyebrow, looking like he's amusingly surprised at me. All I do is stare at him, unblinking, waiting for an answer to my questions. No one knows just how much I want to start spouting out different questions at him, learn how in the world he's on this side of the wall, but patience is suddenly wearing heavily on my shoulders. I want to know, but at the same time I know that at some point Mukuro will tell me exactly how he's come to be in front of me with nothing separating us.

"Bring me the right kind of ice cream and I'll help you study."

[][][][][]

"What use will any of this knowledge serve?"

I take a seat and set down a tub of ice cream along with two spoons. It's chocolate. I lean over the ice cream I set down on the ground to look at what section Mukuro is in in the biology book. It seems as though he's reading about flower reproduction. I laugh a little as I sit back down, not noticing that Mukuro has a lingering glance at the top of my head.

"It depends, I guess. Some people specialize in it so they need to know it, or what if something about this is in a game show?" I explain. "Besides, as my biology teacher puts it, "Knowledge lets you make informed decisions." I think she has a minor in sociology. It's not always fun to be ignorant, you know?"

The only response I get is a chuckle.

Mis-matched eyes settle on the tub of chocolate ice cream, and a smirk widens ever so slightly. I pry the lid apart from the tub and then hand Mukuro a spoon and we both dig in. The biology book is closed and set off to the side, forgotten for now.

"Oya oya, it's alright for you to ask me what I'm doing here."

I let my eyes glance up at Mukuro since my sight was honing in on the ice cream and what spot I was going to scoop up with my spoon next. I take the spoon out of my mouth and set my hands on my crossed legs as I tilt my head very slightly.

"Well, seeing as I can't stay very long. I should be leaving very soon, actually. So seeing as you got the right ice cream I still can't help you with your studying. Kufufu~"

A moment of silence passes. A blue and red eye looks up at me with an inquiring gaze. It seem as though Mukuro really wouldn't tell me until I ask what he's doing here. Seeing as he apparently doesn't have much time I go right into the question of, "How are you on my side of the wall?"

"The girl named Nagi is helping me, that's how. But for her sake, let's call her Chrome. When I leave, she's going to be where I am right now and you need to help her back to her town. She'll be exhausted, this troublesome girl," Mukuro explains. He chuckles once before continuing, "It also takes a bit of a toll on me so I might not be able to meet up with you tomorrow. Be sure to take good care of Chrome, won't you Ellie? She's rather fragile."

I scratch my head and swallow some ice cream I've taken while Mukuro was talking. I'm not sure I quite understand how this is happening, but after a quick moment I nod and say, "Yeah, I can help."

Mukuro's smirk suddenly seems to take a tired and out-of-it turn. His eyes go half-lidded as he looks down to the ice cream where it's settled on the ground. I tilt my head, wondering what's going on. He seems to lazily stand up and then waves me into doing the same. When I stand, he settles his arm around my neck, leaning against me heavily. I stumble slightly, but find my footing since I wasn't necessarily expecting this.

"It's just to make things easier," he explains with a somewhat dazed tone.

Then something weird happens. I don't know how it's happening, but mist start to spew out from Mukuro's sleeves until we're covered in a large cloud of mist. I can't see anything, so I quickly wrap my arm around Mukuro's waist so that he doesn't fall over since he's starting to droop. Another somewhat unbelievable thing happens. His waist gets smaller, along with his height. Quite suddenly it seems like I'm holding a girl instead of a guy.

A large gust of wind sweeps over the plains. The mist blows away and when I turn to where Mukuro should be there's a girl instead.

Her hair is styled much like Mukuro's—in a pineapple style—and her hair is purple. She's very lean, and a bit short, too. She's wearing a light green hoodie, a white skirt, and white sandals. I lower my head further so that I can try to get a glance of her face, since it's hanging limply. I'm pretty sure I see a black eye patch over her right eye, too. Her skin seems to be a couple shades lighter than mine.

This girl seems so fragile. I'm almost afraid to move her around in fear I might possibly break something. I guess she closely resembles a porcelain doll.

In the end, I have to be snapped out of my thoughts. No matter how dainty this girl seems, she still has weight on her body. Since I don't do a whole lot of weights, she's starting to seem a little heavy. I glance around the wide open plains. I don't see Mukuro anywhere. I'm still not sure what had happened, but after a few moments a gust of wind blows at our backs, almost as if it's telling us to continue on.

With a sigh, I start trudging onward. I'm trying to be really careful about how I hold onto this girl—Chrome, I think Mukuro wanted to call her—and do my best to not drag her feet over the grass since she's not wearing any shoes. Not even after five minutes, I find myself starting to sweat as I try to drag this girl to the next town where she should live.

… Where _does_ she live?

The only thing that can be done at the moment is to put that question out of my head. And unfortunately, I can't stop and rest because there's nowhere I can set Chrome. And even if I did set her down to rest, it would be harder to lift her up. And what I don't want is for her to wake up on the ground and find some girl there with no explanation as to what's going on.

The trek is grueling. There is so many times where I just want to drop this girl and lie down from how hard this is. In the end, I start thinking about what I would think if I were in her situation. I wish she would wake up so that I could know how much she knows, or if Mukuro even told her anything at all.

When I find the outskirts of the town, I can't take it anymore. I do my best to set Chrome down gently, but it's still a tad bit rough. I fall to my knees a bit hard, too, and then I lay down, breathing heavily. I wipe my face of sweat, trying to fan myself with my hand. I don't get much time for myself, though, before I hear a light groaning coming from the purple-haired girl.

I immediately have to sit up. I don't want to come off as shabby or else she won't believe in anything I say. Maybe if I make the right first impression I can ask her what's going on… after telling her what's going on first, of course.

Chrome's eyes flutter slightly. I blink, wondering how it's possible that she have purple colored eyes.

"Mmm…"

Chrome's purple eye looks to me first before her head turns, her gaze inquiring and questioning… at least I think it is.

"Uh, hi there. My-"

"Are you Ellie…?"

I blink in surprise. Pure curiosity fills my mind as to how this girl knows my name already. The only thing I can assume is that Mukuro told her things. Another questions pops up. What did he tell her?

Chrome tries sitting up. She looks incredibly tired, and I can tell because I'm sure I barely see her skinny arms shaking through her hoodie's sleeves. She's slow in sitting up and she's slouching in on herself. Then that eye is the same as someone who's worked all day.

"How-"

"Mukuro told me you would help me back."

I almost laugh. It seems Mukuro had already known I would help Chrome back.

"I'll help you back the rest of the way then. So where do I take you?"

In the end I take Chrome to a house where she's staying with a girl. The same girl comes out to meet us, looking worried. She has short orange hair and large hazel doe eyes. Since she's still wearing a school uniform it's easy to assume she was probably too worried to change into something else.

"Chrome! Are you okay?" She looks happy to see Chrome at all.

The girl in my arms seems to sink in on herself. I turn to her as the other girl comes forward, and Chrome looks uncomfortable. As the other girl starts helping me keep Chrome up, I hear another girl's voice. When she comes out she has a different uniform and brown hair.

I think I can see why Chrome would look uncomfortable. As they're occupied with her, I back away quietly. The purple-haired girl is in good hands now so there's no reason I should stick around. I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to explain what's going on, too. And there's no point in staying if it's just to get praise for helping out the frail-looking girl.

I'm not there when one of those girls turn around to thank me for helping Chrome back.

* * *

><p>(-) = Precious<p>

(-) = Grandparents

Sorry it took a while to update guys. I remember telling a really nice reviewer that I was almost done making the chapter. Well, that part was true, but I was slow in making the rest of the chapter 'cause I was a little swamped with some college stuff. But to make up for that I had made this chapter just a little longer than the usual... I think.

But reviews would be appreciated. I would like some constructive criticism... so long as it's not that "You suck so I'll cuss you out" crap. It does nothing.

I'll try to get another update out sometime soon... or at least sooner than this one came out. I have a bit of a plan for where this is going, so don't expect too much.

Peace out! For those who constantly review: I seriously love you guys. For some reason, you make me wanna rant about you guys. "May the odds forever be in your favor." (That is the right wording for that quote, right...?)


	9. The Look on Your Face

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OCs

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: MukuroOC

* * *

><p>[][] Mukuro [][]<p>

It's hard to move.

It's immediately after the possession of Chrome Dokuro—now named so because I said so—and it's left me without any energy in which I could stand up, let alone lift my head. The canopy of a tree above me, perfectly mingling with the color of the blue sky, goes to black a little as my eyelids flutter. I admit, my vision is a bit blurred, but it gets better the more I blink.

I don't know how long I lay underneath the shade, head leaning against the beginnings of roots of the tree, before I finally decide that I can turn my head to look around. My body convulses a little as I attempt to sit up, but that fails immediately. It seems that I'll have to try to resort to getting access to my limbs before I do anything too drastic.

_I should've done this after eating a little more_.

And the strangest thing happens.

When I look back up to the swaying leaves of the trees—I wonder when it became so windy—I see a butterfly. It's a Monarch Butterfly. I actually strain my neck a little when I tilt my head, the ends of my lips twitching upward in a rather curious and small smirk. This sighting is odd because I've never seen butterflies here before. Not even anyone in my group has seen them on this side of the wall.

The sighting is incredibly brief as the erratically flying butterfly starts fluttering away to where I would have to lift my head to see it go. So far the only thing I can move is my hands and my wrists, if not just barely. I try to watch this butterfly as much as I can before it's gone. And when its colorful orange and black wings are no longer seen I have to turn my head again to see where the sun is.

It seems like it's nearing late noon.

And it takes much longer than I thought it would before I'm finally able to stand up. By the time I'm finally able to get to my feet dawn has come, which isn't always the best time for someone as weak as myself—at the moment—to be walking around outside. I manage to take a few steps before I decide I'll be fine as I try to head off to go and meet up with my little group of mindless followers so that they don't start bombarding me with questions and actually worrying for no reason.

The trouble that I'm soon to face causes me to give a rueful sort of chuckle.

[][]

It seems I slept late based on Ken's sudden shouting at Chikusa. My eyes crack open. This arguing normally doesn't happen until Ken feels bored after eating breakfast, and therefore wants to eat more which leads to Chikusa not feeding him. It makes me wonder why I put up with them if they don't serve any real purpose to me.

It's hard again to be able to move and get up. Ken falls quiet and showers down the undying loyal words he usually spouts from that loud mouth of his. Having so little energy, I realize, has put me in a rather bad mood. So I force myself to look like nothing's wrong seeing as these three "friends" have no idea that I've conducted my experiment on Chrome. I leave without any real words, only giving chuckles to respond to questions thrown at me.

I would love to sleep longer, but I'm quite a ways from where I usually meet Ellie. I had told her that she shouldn't expect me to come along to meet up with her today because of what had happened yesterday. And I probably shouldn't be pushing it since she's not some extremely important priority. It's what I _do_ that's so important. I need that crack in the glass to be larger.

Yet at the same time I'd really like to see the look on her face when she sees me.

There should be some new-found respect in those eyes of hers. I had managed to meet her on the other side of the glass wall that separates us, so she'll naturally be wondering what I did. It will be incredibly wonderful to build up the suspense before I finally try explaining to her what it was I did. Chances are she won't understand since I take her for a dunce, but it doesn't hurt to try.

For all the trouble I'm going through, the look on her face had better be priceless.

But very much like the illusions I had put into Ellie's mind, my possessing Chrome's body wasn't the same. I would like to think that being on the other side of that wall was so very sweet, but I wasn't able to fully savor the feeling of the wind, the feeling of the grass, rustling through the pages of Ellie's biology book, and tasting the chocolate ice cream with its flavor and cold feel.

It would be easier if I could manage to come up with a time when I could finally break through the crack in my cage.

But the more I walk, the more I realize that I'm slow. I probably will be late to meet up with Ellie, if she decides to stick around for more than a few minutes seeing as I had told her about the chances of me being there to see her today. When I have more energy, I'll be sure to try to tell her through her mind about what my plans are when it comes to our meetings.

What I don't know is that I won't be able to have that much control over her mind to do so.

As I continue walking, I don't notice that I'm walking slower than the somewhat brisk pace I had. I'm getting tired and so far I'm unaware of it. It just so happens to slip my mind that Chrome probably has it worse seeing as she took the brunt of my possessing her mind, using her body to make myself appear. And she's fragile enough as is, so there are high chances that I won't be able to use her for another day or two. All I can really fathom is this fact that I must see what Ellie's face will look like.

This is the first time having met someone who doesn't know about my capabilities. It brings all sorts of new chances for entertainment. It had been high humorous having had seen her reactions to all that I had done in her head while she was thinking, having her think she was dreaming. But now I had made my abilities apparent to her and she was possibly dying of curiosity. She's just too innocent for her own good that it just makes me want to make her knowledgeable, which in turn can possibly ruin her purity.

Ellie has this really weird way of making a person think of their flaws—if I had any real ones, that is, besides my apathy, lack of remorse, and regret.

I pass by Ellie's town. Unfortunately, it seems that a family had decided to leave the town limits just a little ways off—not nearly far enough to find the spot where there's a crack in the wall—and that's when they spot me. Just like with Ellie's family, looks of pure disgust appear on their face as if my very presence is appalling to them… which it probably is.

They have a little boy with them. And he's looking at me to the point it causes me to smirk at him. That inquiring gaze is just like a certain girl I know, which goes to show just how childish she really is. And just like with her mother, this woman covers her child's eyes and makes him turn away.

I continue walking. As far as I'm concerned, nothing's happened to make that eventful.

I eventually reach the spot where I always see Ellie. I finally notice how sluggish and slow I've been walking. At first I see nothing, but then a leg suddenly lifts up almost as if stretching. A smirk creeps onto my face without my realizing because it was just so natural now. As soon as I can see her face, that's when she turns to me and stands up quickly, almost as if she couldn't be fast enough.

So far I'm getting what I want.

"Mukuro!" she exclaims. A chuckle escapes my lips, a warm feeling of arrogance seeping through to my head. One might call this bragging at how truly powerful I am, but I simply see it as having skill.

Ellie sets a hand upon the glass as she leans forward, genuine interest and curiosity almost shining through those black-brown eyes. I hadn't known about them until I had intruded in her mind. She almost seems like a puppy trying to see if its owner has a treat behind their back.

"I thought you said you probably won't be able to make it."

I set a gloved hand out onto the wall as I settle myself down on the ground to sit. I lean against the glass with a sigh, almost as if trying to decide what words I should use. I side-glance the teen to see her blinking quickly, that look of expectancy showing so clear as day on her face. She's just too much and it takes quite a bit of will power not to just laugh at her.

"All it took was to simply get up," I reply, turning so that she can get the full view of my smirk.

"I don't get it! How did you end up over here with me yesterday? What's up with that girl? I hope that you didn't hurt her or anything because she was just so weak!" Ellie chastises. I'm slightly surprised that she had gone from needing to find out what happened to scolding me instead. But then she quiets down and leans as closely as she can before her breath starts to show on the glass as she asks, "How did you like it?"

It's odd, to say the least, that this last question be the most important thing she has to know about. It suddenly occurs to me that my hand is directly in front of hers on the glass wall, so I drop it to lean on the ground behind me. I'm not sure if I can be honest with her when it comes to this because it requires that I reveal my inner thoughts of how that whole possession had went.

"I had a connection with Chrome enough so that she could hold my mind in hers," I choose to explain instead. Now it was where Ellie wouldn't understand since she doesn't understand the depths of my power. "I haven't done it before so she was naturally unable to take it so well the first time. As far as you know, every time you see me over there it's really me."

"You must be tired."

I blink at her, smirk feeling strained although I know it doesn't look like it. How in the world she knows that I'll never, although it could be woman's intuition. But what I don't know is that my body language has given me away despite how much I try to conceal it. I'm crouching in on myself, eyes half lidded, and smirk slightly lower than usual. But it's also because she's right to assume I'm spent because if Chrome was exhausted, then that didn't mean I was susceptible to fatigue.

"Kufufu, I don't know what makes you think that I am."

That look she gives me shows that my comment doesn't let her thoughts waver. But at least she chooses to drop it instead of pushing it. But her face for the first few seconds had been so amusing, at least. She was incredibly curious, looking so much like a puppy or small child that it was laughable. Honestly, I don't know how long she'll be able to keep up with such an innocent façade. But Ellie leans back, away from the glass and drops her hand, setting it on her lap.

"Well, I think we should cut this meeting short."

"Oh? And why is that?" Especially after I had gone to such lengths to get here.

"It's because I need to spend a little bit of time helping my mom so she doesn't start questioning where I'm going again."

"Oh yes, your mother," I chuckle. "She seems like quite the woman. I wonder how she would react if she knew she couldn't properly shield you from the ugly stains in the world."

While standing up, Ellie points out, "I'm sixteen now; still a bit young but becoming my own person now. She's slowly learning that on her own."

Side-glancing the brunette, I watch as she raises a hand to show me her palm as her wave of good bye. I just shoot a half-hearted smirk at her and then watch her leave to her left. I don't move until her receding back is completely gone, and then I stand up.

Honestly, just to see that face of hers for a few seconds might have been worth it in the end although she didn't seem to understand what I had told her. Maybe she didn't, but either way she had just accepted it without another word. It's not what I was necessarily aiming for, but I guess it was worth it. It let me escape from those mindless followers of mine for a small while. But it's all still been an incredible waste of my precious time. She should be more grateful I look at her at all.

But where's the fun in a groveling girl who acts as she should?

* * *

><p>Oh wow!<p>

I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated guys. Being on summer vacation doesn't let me go on the computer as much as I'd like. My parents don't like me being on so often, so I do daily stuff and then there's hardly any time left to write at all. But I pushed it out!

And I'm sorry if Mukuro seems... grouchy in this chapter. I sort of aimed for Ellie to be a bit of a release from his usual schedule, but I think I just made her look like a nuisance, too. *Groaning Sigh*

Anyway! Leave a review! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short! My writing muse currently is really good at playing hide-and-seek. Constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted, but no flaming. It. _Does. **Nothing!**_


	10. Draw my Meaning

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OCs

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: MukuroOC

(-) = Translation (Translation found at end of chapter)

* * *

><p>[][] Ellie [][]<p>

Today is a weekend for me, and I've been spending most of it with my mother.

It's obvious that she's happy that we were able to spend time together. She must've been feeling lonely what with me leaving a bit after school to go and visit Mukuro—although she doesn't know that. I should probably feel guilty about going over to see him, but I don't. It's probably because I don't even think about how wrong it is. I just go with the flow and do as I please since I'm a good daughter who's allowed to do as I please.

If I really think about it, I've never done anything bad beside this one thing of visiting a murderer.

"I'm going to go and catalogue some ravens," I tell my mother, finishing the chore of putting dishes away. I wipe my hands on a towel, turning to my mom and saying, "I'll be back in two hours, okay? Wish me luck on finding some ravens, though!"

My mother gives a tired smile, running her hand over my cheek as she kisses my forehead and says, "Don't be out too late, (-) preziosa."

"I won't, so I'll see you later," I say, happily leaving the kitchen so my mom can go into the living room to have a break and watch some of her drama shows.

As I leave town, I wave at people I know—which is quite a bit of waving on my part. After all, everyone knows everyone in this small town. I have my sketchbook tucked under my arm so no one questions me about what I'm doing. Before now I have been known to try and draw birds, but people have quickly found out I'm not very good at drawing. But I keep practicing. But as of late I haven't had time to practice because I visit Mukuro.

When I showed that blue-haired teen my drawings, he simply laughed and said they looked terrible. I don't mind his being blunt since he's right.

As I walk along the glass, I hold my hand out to grab some tall grass. Some of the blades I can't pull out because they're rooted too deeply in the ground, others actually sort of scratch my hand, and then the others I actually pull out I immediately drop back down onto the ground again. Being able to come out and walk through nature and this supernatural wall makes me… appreciate life, or find it rather ironic. I never knew that something looking man-made could look so natural amongst nature. It's like glass walls have always been in fields of grass.

I find the crack in the wall that Mukuro has been chipping at. I run my fingers over it again, trying to see if I can feel the blemish in the smooth and clear glass. But as always, there's nothing I actually feel. If I do sense a slight bump, it's only my imagination. I sit down, eyes staring at the crack.

What was I expecting from it? All I know is that Mukuro is making little chips fall off every time we meet, but… wouldn't this crack eventually reach my side of the glass? And wouldn't it start getting bigger? What would Mukuro do if that were to happen?

I must have been wondering about it for a while, trying to imagine what would happen because I'm then distracted by a dark figure coming from my left in my peripheral vision. I turn to see the trident-bearing teen coming my way with a smirk on his face, as usual. I give him a bright smile, lifting my hand and showing it to him as my wave.

With a chuckle he inquires, "Having fun with your mother? I wonder if she knows where you've been going."

"She thinks I'm cataloging ravens," I answer Mukuro, telling him of my lie without shame. "Do you want to be a raven for me? I'm not very good at drawing, as you know."

Sitting down, Mukuro laughs as he asks, "What makes you think I want someone drawing me badly? It's hardly flattering."

"Maybe because I'm not charging you money for a good picture," I answer. The pineapple-shaped-haired boy laughs as he says, "I wasn't looking for an answer, but that is a good point. I don't care what you do."

It was weird, hearing Mukuro laugh like this. He must be in a good mood. As I flip open my sketch book, I glance up at him as I pull out a pencil from my large pocket from my jacket. I start going toward the back of my book as I look up to Mukuro and ask, "Are you happy that you were able to be on this side because of Chrome?"

"I would be happy if I didn't think it would happen but it did. But seeing as I expected it to work, I would say I'm more triumphant than happy," Mukuro points out. "I'm much more successful in what I do than you think."

As I start to draw the outline of Mukuro's hair, I say, "When did I say I thought you were bad at what you do?"

The illusionist doesn't grace my question with an answer, just throwing me a rueful smirk that I don't see because I had actually managed to throw one of his own twisted questions at him. Maybe he's rubbing off on me since I'm asking questions that would make him shut up.

I'm hoping that as the sound of the wind making the grass rustle doesn't make things tense between us because of my question. It's apparent now that if I do something like that, he won't want to talk. I've got proof seeing as he's not saying anything right now. But he's watching me draw; I know that, as I glance up at him often as I continue to try drawing his head.

A while passes by like this with me trying to draw a silent Mukuro with his ever-present smirk on his face. When I do manage to at least finish up his head, I pull my arm away to marvel at my masterpiece. But it's no masterpiece at all. It looks pretty bad. The surprising thing is, though, I actually think I drew his eyes and smirking mouth almost to perfection. I hold the page, with his head on it, up against the glass so he could see it.

Laughing, Mukuro insults me again by saying, "You have no talent for drawing and yet you still continue to do it?"

"I'm a lot better than I used to be."

That earns another laugh from the teen in front of me, separated by a glass wall. I'm not insulted, though, even though he's being incredibly condescending despite the fact he's laughed more than I've heard him laugh. I lower the paper from the glass and close my sketchbook. I wasn't going to attempt drawing his body because I would somehow disfigure him that much I know.

When he's done with his little laughing fit, my hand slowly comes up and settles just below the crack on the wall, my eyes watching my fingers as they lightly move back and forth to feel the cool surface of glass. I heave a sigh and then ask, "Why are we making this crack in the wall bigger?"

"Because I plan on breaking this wall when that's big enough," Mukuro laughs again.

I chuckle nervously, not sure if he was kidding or being serious and laughing because I didn't know that answer already. Mukuro wouldn't actually plan on breaking the wall though, would he? Nothing like that has ever been heard of. People don't even want to know what could happen to someone who escapes Vendicare. As far as the general public knows, it's never happened before.

I see a black gloved hand come up and settle on the other side of the glass right where my hand is. I let my eyes look over to Mukuro, who is looking at either our hands or the crack in the wall. I tilt my head, wanting to ask about what he's thinking about. But chances are if I try to find that out he'll get angry with me and start asking me things that will make me shut up.

When mis-matched eyes glance over to look at me, I stare for a quick second longer before moving my gaze back to our hands. I heave a sigh, wondering why we're not talking. It seems like we should be having this quiet moment where we know what the other is thinking about without having to ask, but we're not. We're just in this mildly comfortable silence.

I will never know what Mukuro's thinking, and he can probably wander to guess what's on my mind easily. If I think about it, I'm not dreadfully complicated to figure out.

But maybe that's why this illusionist can't figure me out—although I don't know that tidbit. He can't comprehend that I don't have a thought process behind every little thing I do.

The glass has become warm through my hand. It would be nice to wish that it was Mukuro's body heat that warmed it up, but that's just wishful thinking. I'm starting to think that he doesn't deserve to be on that side of the wall, but he does. Just because he's been nice to me in his own little cruel way doesn't mean he didn't commit the murder of his family. I still have to be aware of that.

"What's it like on that side of the wall?"

"Why don't you kill your mother and find out instead of wondering?"

My eyes quickly glance over to Mukuro who's smirking widely. There it is. Now I'm again reminded that he fully deserves to be on that side of the wall, in Vendicare. He chuckles, knowing fully well that he had crossed the line in answering me with that questioning suggestion. I drop my hand from the wall and set it on the ground, leaning my body against my arm. Mukuro's own hand drops from the wall, setting it on the ground behind him as well.

"I have friends here. Even we can be friendly. But maybe that's another reason why we fully belong over here," Mukuro answers for real this time. But I can tell he's only telling me a very small grain of a full truth. "Tell me, what is it like to write an essay for your English class?"

"An essay for English?" I ask with some confusion. "I don't know. I try putting it off as much as I can before I start researching the subject. That part can be fascinating if it wasn't work. Then while I'm putting my structure together I think it's just time consuming. When I'm writing the actual paper, I don't think about it as it just sort of… flows onto paper. I think I fluff up a lot of stuff. It's boring and strenuous, but also busy if you think about it."

Mukuro was listening. I don't know why, but he was listening.

I can't possibly comprehend that something as simple as doing schoolwork was something that sort of appeals to this prisoner because of the fact that he's been stuck in Vendicare since he was a child. A wide variety of people went to Vendicare, so there might be the chance he had some math teacher that did a major wrong-doing teach him math, or a man with an English major teach him to read and write on a deeper level.

"On Wednesday, I'll be meeting you," Mukuro says. I can't help but ask, "Through Chrome?"

"Kufufu, maybe," he answers. "Or maybe I'm just saying I aim on being early because I have something to do later."

"Alright."

Mukuro raises an eyebrow, his smirk taking on a slightly lopsided turn to it. I think he might be disappointed that I didn't try asking about what he wanted to do on Wednesday that made him want to leave early and have to meet up with me early as well. But I knew I had no business in knowing, so why pry where I shouldn't?

"Will I have to drag her back to her house? That was really hard."

"Kufufu, weak, aren't you? Well, if she's as weak as I think she is, then yes. You'll have to carry her back."

"What if she's not as weak as you think?" I ask.

"Then I'll be able to control her long enough to get her back to her house," Mukuro answers. "I was so sure that was common sense."

"I guess I don't have a lot of that," I laugh lightly.

* * *

><p>(-) = Precious<p>

Hey guys! Sorry I don't update so much. I'm now working. And college will be starting soon, so chances are I won't be able to update even once a month. I deeply and sincerely apologize. I really love this series and all, but my Writing Muse tends to appear randomly and for very short periods of time. Otherwise, it's completely gone.

I apologize if this update seems more like rambling. I just felt like it might put more depth into Ellie, but now I'm not so sure. But I'm definitely hoping that if there is no depth there, it went straight into me showing you guys what Ellie and Mukuro's relationship is like as of this point in time.

Anyway! Leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted, but no flaming. It. _Does. **Nothing!**_


	11. Little Unnoticed Moments

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OCs

**Warnings**: AU. Mukuro MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: MukuroOC

* * *

><p>[][] Mukuro [][]<p>

Despite how things go back to normal when it comes to visits from Ellie, I can feel the stress of impatience begin to build up. The crack in the wall is slowly, but surely, getting bigger. It's beginning to reach the middle point of reaching the other side of the glass wall.

Would the air smell sweeter?

Would I be able to taste the freedom?

Would I be let down with how it wasn't as grand and full of glory as I've always thought it would be?

* * *

><p>"You'll have to make sure Chrome gets back home alright. I trust you can do that much?"<p>

"Of course I can make sure she gets home. Who do you think I am?"

I've been starting to push Chrome into getting her body used to harboring mine for longer periods of time. As for now I've been restricting myself to just being seen by Ellie on our usual visits. She's always excited to see me on her side of the wall. All I can feel is disappointment in how nothing feels as real as it should. It was exasperating, and definitely aggravating to me.

This is all I can do? Entertain a girl and wait until I'm able to bust through a crack in a supposedly impenetrable glass wall? Where had all the tact gone?

* * *

><p>"Just watch, one day you'll realize that when I should have been gone, I won't be. And Chrome won't be taking my place again."<p>

"Are you saying you'll actually be on this side of the glass?"

"Kufufufu~"

That's exactly what I'm saying. And yet she's asking me something so obvious? Or perhaps her voice had been filled with skepticism but I just couldn't see past the stupidity of her question. If that was the case then I have no choice but to show this little girl that she shouldn't doubt someone with a skill level of my caliber. No one has anything on me when it comes to being a possible ruler. Maybe I can try to gain control of the politics in this land so that I can bend the law of morals to my will and I won't have to worry about coming back to Vendicare.

* * *

><p>It's morning, but I'm unable to go back to sleep. I had actually already woken up from a dream. I had been lying down at the foot of a tree, head leaning on a tree root jutting out of the ground, and then a flamboyantly colored butterfly flutters into view. A slight breeze picks up, making the butterfly start to fly higher. I watch for as long as I can before I'm forced to close my eyes since this butterfly was flying right up into the light.<p>

And when I open my eyes, the sky is pitch black with twinkling stars. They aren't the prettiest things in this world as they are now, just little white glowing dots in the dark sky. All the stars, to me, are dull gems cut off from the sun dotting the large expanse. I sit up, realizing I'm not dreaming of that butterfly because I've really woken up. I heave a tired sigh, running my hands through my hair as I glance around. There's no real reason I should be awake, but I am and there's nothing to do.

But I know of a way to get me back to sleep in no time.

I lie down again, closing my eyes and letting my mind flow out of my body. Seeing as I already made a connection with her mind before, it's easy for me to settle into a form while visiting Ellie's mind as she sleeps. I've found out a while ago that the only time I'm able to appear to her at all is while she's sleeping. Her mind is too conscious and protective while she's awake to let me in.

It's not like it matters in the long run anyway.

I look around, the space no longer empty with nothing but black everywhere I looked. I see Ellie sitting on an oversized rolled up belt with what looks like a small gnome speaking what almost sounds like French while seeming to have a cheetah on a leash. I don't know what caused Ellie's mind to think this up as a dream, but I have it all instantly disappear.

Instead I set up a scene of rolling plains of golden wheat gently billowing in random blusters of wind, making the wheat seem like a sea instead of plants popping out of the ground. There's only one tree, and it's larger than life with purple leaves, raining blue-silver leaves instead. And behind me is a cliff that drops off into nothing.

"This is much more preferable," I chuckle as I watch Ellie.

The dark-haired girl is looking around with confusion as to the sudden scenery change. But when I had spoken, she turns to me since I caught her attention. It takes a few moments before she walks up to me, taking her time. I force out another chuckle as she stands before me, looking like some child wondering if they can go out and play.

"I'm guessing you agree that this is better than listening to a little man talking to you in what seems like French, I presume?" I ask again, making sure she can actually think. She glances around as she says, "Well, it was weird but I thought it was funny. Dreams are really screwy like that, you know? But this reminds me of a book…"

"Is that so?" I inquire, feigning interest seeing as I'm harboring no interest for books at the moment.

"What brings you to the humble abode of my mind while I'm dreaming?" Ellie inquires, now ceasing her curious glances around the area to stare me down with an unwavering look. If only her eyes weren't such an ugly black-brown color then her eyes would be more unsettling—to others, although not to me.

"Kufufufu, I can't do something like this when I'm bored?" I chuckle, making it seem like I'm not willing to let her know of my real reasoning—or lack thereof. "Being as talented as I am, I have the leisure time to do things like this."

"Must be nice, being able to create worlds," Ellie says with some awe-struck wonder and curiosity in the fanciful notion, to me, of an ignorant day dreaming world.

If only she knew that it never felt real. Then maybe she wouldn't feel the way she looks right now.

"Can you do what you did the last time—make a whole lot of crazy-awesome stuff?"

"Kufufufu, of course I can~"

* * *

><p>"How old are you?"<p>

"Kufufu, old enough to know the truth."

"That didn't answer my question," Ellie says with a frown. "I'm sixteen. But you already know that."

"If you plan on insisting, then I can tell you that I'm fifteen years old," I answer with a mocking affectionate sigh as I tilt my head, playing the wary teen boy as I answer this girl's question.

"Would you say that I know the truth?" she asks, unreadable ugly colored black-brown eyes staring at me with no particular feeling in them.

"Do you know the truth?" I answer with a question, chuckling as she pulls one corner of her mouth in an attempt to frown in her slight frustration.

"I can't help but wonder what made you never want to answer questions directly," Ellie says. "What's the truth you know?"

"I think we both know the one truth that really matters to me." She goes quiet in surprising understanding.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro… using my body to be on this side of the wall… is it what you thought it would be?"<p>

An utterly amused smirk grows wider on my face as I look down at the girl whose hair now resembles mine to a tee, except the color being purple. Purple eyes stare at the grass almost merging its roots with the bottom of the glass wall, hands fidgeting with the bottom of her hoodie. This Chrome girl is so incredibly open, like a book. It's boring, but she's necessary. I could say anything and she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Kufufufu! Chrome… you shouldn't worry that pretty little head of yours off," I tell her, making a deep blush fade into pale cheeks as this smaller and more frail girl looks to the side, biting the inside of her lower lip. "I could answer, but it does nothing in the long run. You are happy that you're helping me, aren't you?"

"Of course, Mukuro!" she exclaims, instantly looking up with this weak blaze behind her big and innocent eyes. Her loyalty came with but a single glance, and a few cooed words. But the fire was still there, nonetheless.

"Kufufu, then let's leave it at that."

* * *

><p>"When you saw me while I was using Chrome's body, I looked like me didn't I?" I ask Ellie, knowing the answer before she gives it.<p>

"Yeah, of course you did. But if you're talking about if you looked troubled or frustrated at any time, then yeah you did," she answers. I turn to her with a raised eyebrow as I inquire, "I looked like that at some point?"

"Well, yeah. It's expected, right? I mean, it was your first time doing something like that so you were probably realizing some problems you should fix. Or maybe you looked like the things I showed you didn't quite come up to par with what you were expecting," Ellie explains, trying to consider different options.

"Kufufufu, shows what you know," I say, setting my cheek on my palm, tilting my head as I smirk at Ellie, making her stare for a few moments before lazily looking away.

Yes, she knew a bit too much for her own good.

* * *

><p>"You know, Easter is the next holiday coming up," Ellie mentions.<p>

"Your point is?" I inquire.

"I think I'll throw eggs over the wall on my way to our meeting spot. And if you find them all, I'll give you some chocolates."

"What makes you think I want your chocolates?" I ask, smirk faltering.

"It'll be Easter. Who wouldn't _want_ to celebrate somehow? And it's still a ways away, so I'm sure you'll change your mind," Ellie says with a smile.

"Arrogant aren't you?" I ask with some boredom evident in my tone. But I'm intrigued. This is the first time that Ellie assures me of something—even though I'm looking forward to the chocolates already. After all, it's my favorite food.

"Well, you never said you hated chocolate so that's why I'm so sure," Ellie explains with a lazy, sheepish smile.

"You shouldn't go assuming things if people don't tell you otherwise," I point out, now putting on one of my mysterious smirks to get her guessing. But the stare she gives me shows that she's not falling for it.

She's getting too smart for her own good. At some point I'll have to put her in her place again.

* * *

><p>Alright guys, what I plan to try to do is update this series once a month at LEAST. Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I wanted to make it a little different. I'm sure you guys already obviously know how different this chapter is from the rest.<p>

Anyway, reviews. I want them. Criticism is wanted. But curse at me or insulting me DOES _NOTHING_. I would really appreciate getting at least three reviews before I update again.

And just know that I've now started college so updates aren't always going to be in the beginning, middle, or end of a month. It'll be random and sporadic.

And sorry if I might've made Mukuro a little OOC. If I have, you're free to say so and never read this fanfiction again. I'll completely understand.


	12. Confronted

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Chrome MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Ellie [][]<p>

It's that time of the day again.

I'm leaving the house happily. Easter has passed by, and I thought it was a great success, despite the fact that Mukuro wasn't able to stay long. He simply asked for the chocolates I made for him before saying he had to leave, and that he wouldn't be at the wall for a few days. It's the day after Easter, so I assume he won't be there. But there is still the fact that I've got one other thing to do at the wall.

I want to improve my drawing after all, even if I might be absolutely terrible at it. But there's no reason I can't try to improve, right? And there's the off chance a few birds will appear so I can attempt drawing as well. I've done all the homework I needed to, and then there's the fact I don't have a lot of studying to do because I'm rather lazy when it comes to schooling as well, but I get some pretty decent grades… which I can probably chock up to luck.

This time, as I head out and when people ask me what I'm doing, I tell them I plan on drawing the wall and the scenery. I have to stop twice when a few older people tell me that if someone happens along the other side, I should get up and leave. And I assure them that that's exactly what I would do.

Because chances are I would have to do that seeing as Mukuro wouldn't be coming today.

The sun is shining today, and clouds drift over the bright yellow star in the sky every so often. All the clouds look like cotton balls. There isn't much of a breeze, so it causes me to have worn jeans, a short sleeved shirt with butterfly designs, and then a sweater. I walk along, and it feels gloriously warm. Winter wasn't very long or cold this year. It was weird to see hardly any snow.

As I approach the wall, it takes a while until I'm able to see a lone figure, standing alone. I slow my walking pace down, not sure if I want to continue walking until I pass them, or just turn and leave. It seems this time for sure that it probably isn't Mukuro, and I'm also pretty sure that they're right at the spot where we have the crack in the wall. What if this person noticed it and will point it out to me if I continue walking?

I find my legs carrying me on anyway. I guess I unconsciously know that I'll do a stand-up job in being an actress… at least I can only hope.

The closer I get as I approach, the more familiar this figure is. I get that instant déjà vu vibe as I notice a tuft of hair on top of a smooth-looking combed head of hair. But what I also notice is that this figure is possibly smaller and much more petite than I am. I notice this person's head turn toward me, and I'm sure of whom this is.

I come close enough to see her wearing a dark purple skirt with a light green sweater and brown boots. This is Chrome, and I'm finding myself smiling as I approach her because of the fact that I assume that Mukuro will be coming along shortly, even though he had said he wouldn't be coming for a few days.

"Good afternoon," I greet as I come to a stop before Chrome. I take a seat with a nice loud sigh and lean my back against the glass wall, feeling the cool temperature starting to already soak through my sweater and shirt. "What's going on with you on this fine sunny day?"

I find myself chuckling at my rather cheeky and bright greeting. But I look up at the smaller girl and she's giving this very hesitant smile, but fiddling with the end of her skirt. I tilt my head, raising my head. I'm not sure if she wants to tell me something, or if she is just awfully awkward at communicating with people. I stare at her, waiting, and her purple eyes are looking every which way and that. I can normally tell when a person wants to say something or is just having a hard time talking, but I'm not sure what it is with Chrome.

I'm not exactly the best person to talk to others either, but now that I'm near this quiet and shy girl it makes me feel like I'm as charismatic as a talk show host.

"You must be pretty confident if you wear skirts a lot," I compliment her to start up a conversation. Purple eyes immediately snap to me with confusion, and I giggle quickly. "I notice you wear skirts every time we meet. I can't wear skirts in public worth my life. I guess I just don't like my legs. Pants are the only things I feel comfortable wearing. I don't even like shorts."

"I-I've never really thought of it that way…" Chrome mutters. "I just… wear skirts."

Her purple eyes start looking at anything but me again. I tilt my head. She hadn't tried to keep up the conversation. I could probably ask some pointed questions, but I think she could possibly find it insulting and like I'm trying to get a child to have a conversation with an adult. But thankfully, I don't have to make another attempt at a conversation since Chrome will now go right to the point.

"You and Mukuro like to meet here… don't you?" she asks. That's when I know for sure that Mukuro won't be attending this little meeting today.

"Mmm, yeah I would suppose so," I say with a bigger smile and a nonchalant shrug. I see her glance at the wall, but it takes everything to not look to where she's staring because I know fully well what's there. I can see the anxious look in her eyes as she instantly looks away from the wall, probably having noticed my staring at her. "It's a nice spot to meet up so no one happens upon this spot easily. I mean, I've never seen anyone here except for you and Mukuro, so I think we must be doing something right."

"What do you two talk about?" she asks, purple eyes now glancing at me for barely even a second before looking away again. I think I saw some curiosity, but it seems she was getting more confident in talking to me. I hope that's the case because I like to think I'm a friendly enough person.

But at the same time… with the way Chrome is acting, as a slight flush comes into her cheeks, I can't help but think this is her form of an extremely bad attempt at doing a casual interrogation.

"Anything and everything, so I guess we talk about a whole lot of nothing," I say with a laugh. "He once asked me what it's like to write essays in English. I've talked to him about my house, about my classes, about my school, and basically about every single little detail you could imagine." I bring my knees up, and set my elbows on them, continuing to look at Chrome as she gives multiple attempts at trying to stare me in the eyes. "All I really do is make it seem like I don't like silence. He tends to listen to everything I say, and hardly every says anything in response. It's almost like talking to a doll that has a few limited responses, you know?"

"And he still likes to meet with you, so it must… not be as annoying as you think," she points out.

I don't think she's trying to reassure me, though. It almost sounds like an annoyed remark… as far as Chrome goes. I'm not sure how Mukuro knows her, but he does. I'm not even sure why her hair is styled after his, but if she willingly let it happen then she must hold a great amount of respect for him, right? But even if she does harbor respect, it doesn't mean she would come seeking me out to ask these sorts of questions.

So what's her angle?

"Well, I actually think I probably am annoying and he's silently laughing at me," I say with a rueful chuckle, trying to be humble and give her no reason to think she has to be asking these rather poking questions. After a moment of silence, I give up in trying to hide the mark on the wall so I show my inability in ignoring the elephant in the field by asking, "So how did you know Mukuro and I meet up here…?"

Purple eyes immediately flicker at the wall. I actually take this chance to turn my head to look up at the mark above my head, created by a guy on the other side of the wall with a trident because of my suggesting a marker of sorts to be able to meet up in the same place.

"I'm worried that… by meeting with you he'll be linked to this… and get in trouble," she says, looking at the ground. "I told him this, and asked that he not come anymore…"

I blink, taking a moment before I finally turn away from the mark on the glass wall to look at Chrome. Was the reason that Mukuro wasn't here because he listened to her basically say don't come anymore? I'm really not seeing why she thinks she has the right to say something like that to him, but also realize that I have no idea what she is to Mukuro… and I have no right knowing. And honestly, I shouldn't care.

And in having this thought process, I wiggle a little to further "burrow" myself against the wall behind me. I also don't know what I was expecting, now that I think about what I just thought. I'm pretty sure she admires Mukuro in a way that _I don't_. She likes him, whereas I do not and she might think that I do. He's just an interesting person who I like to consider my friend—and a buffer on my rather boring life—so it's not my fault if she thinks there's something more where there isn't.

"But that was a while ago and he still seems to be coming," she suddenly speaks up. I look back up at her, not realizing I looked at the ground myself. "Please… could you try being careful for… him too when meeting up?" she asks, purple eyes now looking to me with a worried look.

I blink at this smaller girl, who's probably younger than me. Is she being serious? It's almost like she accepts me as a rival of some sort who probably has her beat, but that's not what I want. And by talking about this it suddenly dawns on me…

We could be caught… and then what?

"Yeah, I'll make sure there's more consideration in when to meet," I answer. I worded that so carefully… and I'm still pretty sure she won't understand what I'm trying to say. "Listen, Chrome… uh, I think that you might be getting the wrong idea."

"Thank you," she says, interrupting what I wanted to say although I was hesitating in the first place, a blush on her face. She still doesn't seem to get what I'm trying to go for. "If you ever find a way to let me know when… when you'll m-meet with Mukuro, please… let me know."

I open my mouth to say something, but then she turns and quickly walks off, almost seeming to jog in order to get away from me. I suddenly notice my hand in the air, almost as if I was intending to grab her to tell her not to imagine things. But if nothing's going on, should I feel the need to tell someone that, and reassure them of it? Wouldn't it be worse not to correct something like that?

Or perhaps I'm just over-thinking what she might think. I can't read her mind. A black blur appears in the corner of my eyes, and I look to my right to see a crow flutter and then land at the top of the glass wall. It looks every which way before looking down at me, its black beady eyes with no emotion staring down, and then it crows.

And suddenly I feel ashamed. I know this because I feel my ears burn. I want that crow to go away, almost as if for some crazy reason it might be my diary. But it doesn't leave. I turn away and look to my left, where Chrome is just a small figure in the distance now. And I'm suddenly thankful she didn't stay long enough to see the crow. I'm suddenly accepting of the crow, not at all sure why I was embarrassed of it.

And now I turn from the wall so that I can lay the soles of my feet up against it, and I start drawing the crow. It's surprisingly still, unmoving. And by the time I'm done, the picture I drew is weirdly great. I actually did a great job. I stare at the picture, not sure what to feel about this. And I close my sketchbook; me being suddenly not sure I want to open it again for a while. It feels too much like a truth to me.

But what truth that is, I have no idea.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter seemed different than my norm guys! I just really wanted to do something like this for Ellie with Chrome. Now, don't think I like Chrome-because I really don't. But even if I don't doesn't mean I should go bashing her in my stories. I want to put in some mistaken respectful rivalry.<p>

I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded more often. But I'm in college classes, and I work full time so it's tough to find energy to write anything. I sort of had to really squeeze this story out of me-and it's not even as long as my other stuff. And I apologize for that.

Reviews are appreciated and encouraged-especially if they're filled with constructive criticism. But to make it possible for me to have a longer amount of time before I upload again, I'm putting a limit of _**TWO**_ reviews before I can upload again.


	13. Just for us

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU. Chrome MIGHT be OOC-depending on your view-at certain times.

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Mukuro [][]<p>

"Well, I must say that this crack has gotten incredibly large. Kufufufu~"

My gloved hand is reached out, running fingertips along the indent of the flaw in this glass wall. It's a deeper hue of blue from the rest of the glass, the ridges felt even through my glove. I think this crack is now working on its way in being a little more than half way through the thick of the wall.

My mis-matched eyes only focus on my fingers running over the crack. On the other side of the wall, tainted with blue, is Ellie. She's standing less than a foot in front of me, her own hand trying to run over the glass trying to feel the crack to the other side. I'm trying hard not to look up at her.

Lately these meetings have been making me feel odd. I sometimes almost forget to continue chipping away at the crack every time we meet up. And when I do remember to take a chip, I find that I throw my trident harder in order to make larger shards of glass fall to the ground. When I watch Ellie, I find myself in this mild irritation because of the fact I'm so conscious of her—watching her more intently than I have been. And every time she shows up to our meetings, I have this dire need to break through the wall—I've got impatience I'm not used to.

But I chance a glance up at the girl in front of me, tinted in blue because of glass separating us. And I see that she's looking to her right, hand very slowly retracting from the glass. I turn to see what she's looking at to notice a figure approaching, which makes me frown and curse in my mind.

We've probably been found out.

"I think that's Chrome…" Ellie says loud enough for me to hear, causing me to side-glance at her.

At the mention of the younger and smaller girl, I realize that there is a certain familiarity to this feeling I get from the approaching figure. And then there's the fact that her dainty body and skirt are a definite label of who she is. I think I see a tuft of hair in her silhouette.

"How odd," I say with a chuckle. "Oya, I wonder what she could be doing here at this time?"

Ellie turns to me to ask, "You mean you don't know why she's coming?"

I've lost my mild irritation to definite annoyance as I only answer her with a chuckle, making her think that I know what's going on when in reality I don't. And that's frustrating in and of itself.

And finally, when the purple-haired girl approaches she greets us with, "Ah, Ellie… good afternoon." Ellie gives her a kind smile as she looks down at her and greets her with a, "Good afternoon."

And then the doe-eyed girl looks to me as she greets, with a blush coming on, "G-Good afternoon… M-Mukuro…"

"Chrome," is all I say with my usual smirk as I regard her. "What a surprise it is to see you here. I almost would have thought that you would have some homework to do from school?"

The hue of red on her cheeks takes a deeper tone as she looks away with an immediate nervous and anxious tone to her voice as she responds with, "I-I finished my… homework…"

"Oh, so you're bored and decided to meet up with us," Ellie elaborates. Chrome looks at everything but us as she nods, fidgeting her thumbs together. The brunette laughs warmly as she sits and says, "Then sit down with us so we can go ahead and start our bonding time!"

"Ah, y-yeah, of course…"

Chrome takes a hesitant seat, looking around as if she hadn't expected to be staying in this spot. Once sitting, I find that both girls turn to me. And I suddenly see my reflection in the glass showing that I'm frowning, looking rather disapproving. But I quickly put on a smirk as I'm the last to take a seat on the grass.

And so for about an hour I have to listen to Ellie go over very broad topics that she had talked to me about to Chrome. This isn't nearly as entertaining as it should be as I watch and listen—barely. I've heard all of these stories already. But for some reason I'm not in the mood to put in my own comments. I find that Ellie is sometimes glancing over at me where I have been known to say something in her stories in the past.

All I could think of is how disappointing this meeting is—and I not ready to admit that it's because of the purple-haired girl who took on my hairstyle by my request.

But all too soon forever has ended.

The brunette stands up. It's time for her to leave, as per usual. She can't ever stay long. She gives us heart-warming departing words before heading off. I watch her leave, making no moves of my own to get up and am on my way, and it seems like Chrome is doing the same as I am.

It takes me a while before I'm finally able to rest my mis-matched eyes on the girl with the eye patch over one of her eyes. She has a blush on her face, as usual when in my presence, and she's fidgeting with the end of her skirt, watching as her fingers make folds in the fabric only to smooth it out and repeat the process all over again. I watch with no apparent interest, since I have none for what she's doing or in her at the current moment.

The smirk I suddenly realize that has dropped comes back onto my face as I say, "As cute as it may be that you're trying to keep up with people older than you, I think that it's best that you don't come to these meetings, Chrome."

She instantly looks up with a pathetically shocked face.

"M-Mukuro…?"

It seems she didn't understand what I had told her. But I have to be considerate, since she is helping me of her own free will—as bent as it may be because of my wonderful charisma and charms.

"I would much rather that you not over exert yourself, Chrome. If I need you, I would rather that you not be tired from hurrying your homework and then coming here," I explain to her, lying straight through my teeth. "With you being as smart as you are, you can understand that, can't you? I don't have the time to worry over your well-being, after all."

Her blush takes on a deeper hue of red again as she looks down, her eyes wavering with a small trace of a smile on her face as she says, "R-Right… I'm sorry… M-Mukuro."

"I'm glad you understand, Chrome."

[][][][][]

Once again I've managed to come early on a day of our meetings. I'm sitting, basking in the sun's rays and warmth. It makes me feel strangely like some insect gathering up what's necessary. I take in a deep breath, and all I smell is dying grass. There is no breeze. It's a warm day, so I don't have my usual jacket, showing that I have my short-sleeved camouflage t-shirt.

It wasn't too long ago that I remembered I had forgotten to take a chip from the crack in the wall from the last meeting. Strangely enough, I didn't bother correcting this mistake. And I won't try to make up for it during this meeting either. I'm going to go with the fact that Chrome had pushed herself into this "private" time I have and so that meant the crack didn't deserve to become deeper.

"Man, you're always here early."

I open my eyes and look to where Ellie takes a last step and then takes a seat, almost right up against the glass. Its weird how sometimes she seems to be getting closer… but sometimes I seem to be getting closer as well. It's almost as if I can feel a temperature difference if I get close enough to the other side, perhaps feel a small wisp of a breeze through the small cluster of holes so it was possible to talk to people on the other side.

"So when do you think Chrome will be coming back?" Ellie asks casually as she leans her elbows on her thighs, and sets her forehead against the cool glass.

"No, I don't think she will be," I answer with my normal smirk.

"I hope you didn't say anything mean or bad to make sure she doesn't come. I really hope she wasn't scared off or something. I thought I was really friendly."

"Of course you were," I say with the shake of a head. She was trying too hard to make friends with Chrome when there was no need—she's nothing more than a tool. She wouldn't try to befriend a wrench, would she? I let out a very short chuckle as I say, "She probably just realized what these meetings are."

"And what _are_ these meetings anyway?"

And then the silence settles over this peaceful little beginning to our meetings. Although I would much rather describe the quiet as being a curious tenseness. I blink at Ellie as she had lifted her head to meet her eyes with mine. She has her head slightly tilted, and she's waiting. This time she won't be dropping it or just forgetting the subject. Doing that doesn't fit her fancy, I'm guessing.

"They're an escape, of course," I laugh at her.

"Oh, is that it?"

She probably has the wrong idea. I mean that this is literally an escape. Our meetings cause my chipping away at the crack that will soon lead to my freedom. She probably thinks that I just want a break from living a criminal's life. I highly doubt that would be my reasoning, but I would let her think whatever so long as she couldn't read my real thoughts. Soon enough I can take in the feelings, smells, and everything else that Ellie experiences.

And it will be spectacular.

"And then there's also the fact that if I take the time to meet with one person, I don't want to waste my time talking to someone else. I make an effort to just talk to you for an hour most days, so why would I want to talk to two people?" I inquire with a shrug. I don't know why it sounds like such a weak argument to me. Ellie just smiles at me, though, seeming to want to change the subject for my sake.

I'm not sure I like that smile if that's the case.

"So just for us, huh...? Hey Mukuro…? Do you have ways to listen to music where you are?"

"Not particularly. There are some places where I could go," I answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think it would be nice if I could tell you about these really nice headphones I plan on saving my allowance for…"

And so begins another interesting little meeting that means next to nothing to me. But it's weird, because I'm not sure I can say the same about the actual time spent sitting in front of a brunette girl who's rather ignorant to the world around her, seemingly unaware of the tragedies life can bring. But there will be a point where she will find out. And I will be the harbinger of the truth to her comfortable little world.

* * *

><p>Wow, you guys are really pulling through with the reviews! I still need more a delay before I can upload chapters to give me more time, though. So I'll need <em><strong>FOUR<strong>_ reviews before I can upload again.

And I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was listening to music while typing this up, so I hope this didn't affect the quality of the content. I tried to go with a more, "This belongs only to us" feeling, I guess. I think I might've failed at that due to the fact music was distracting me... and the fact it's about 3:30 AM as I type this... and that makes me tired... because of work and school... but I'm trying!

Thanks for the reviewers who take their time to type out reviews! You SERIOUSLY rock my world views!


	14. Little Noticed Moments

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and the song "Paper Plane" by Rin Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Ellie [][]<p>

"Hey Mukuro… do you have any friends?"

"Kuhahaha! Do I look like someone that wouldn't have friends?"

I stare at the younger teen sitting in front of me, tinged in blue because of the glass in between us. I blink at him as he stops his laughing, looking at me with this utterly amused smirk on his face. I'm pretty sure I look like I'm not joking. I'm curious about what his life is like on the other side of the glass. I tell him absolutely every single little detail about my life, but I can't even coax him into telling me where he tends to sleep at night. It's almost a little depressing if I think about it.

"Well… you don't exactly seem like the friendly type…" I answer, looking off to my right, staring down at the distance where the wall disappears with the horizon.

"Oya oya, it seems like you've just insulted me," Mukuro points out. "Aren't you being an impudent little girl today?"

"I'm not exactly little. You might be taller than me, but I am older than you."

There's no response this time.

"So I'm guessing you don't exactly have friends?" I inquire, not turning to the teen in front of me. The only response I get is a rueful chuckle.

"I consider them more as followers than friends."

"I was wondering why I thought your situation was so depressing. I think I get it now."

* * *

><p>"Are you in a bad mood because of what I said yesterday?"<p>

Mukuro is leaning his back against the glass wall, trident sitting across his lap. I've come to our meeting place, but he hadn't greeted me. He normally gives me at least a nod. He still doesn't respond to me as I take a seat to ask him my question. I tilt my head and knock on the glass. I see him flinch, and then turn to let a rather irritated and chilling blue eye meet my own gaze.

"What would make you think that?"

"Because you seemed angry yesterday, didn't say hello, and you're glaring at me," I answer. It was a rather simple question. He seems to look over my face, a frown gracing his features. When he frowns, I now know it's because he doesn't get the answers he wants. But if he's looking at me and frowning, is it because he's not seeing what he wants to see? It makes me curious as to what he would like to see on my face.

I see his lips moving, but I'm not sure what he says. The only thing I think I can make it out is, "You're not as expressive as usual." It's hard to hear mumbling from across the glass wall.

"You're really sensitive, aren't you?"

The blue-haired teen in front of me turns his upper body to give me a weird look. I can tell he's gotten defensive as he scowls at me. It's weird since I haven't seen this side to Mukuro before. I just blink at him, trying to make my gaze serious to show that I'm just speaking the truth—he shouldn't be offended even if I do deliver it in a rather rude way. I can't help myself. People say they find it endearing so long as they're not the receiver of my delivery.

"Sensitive? I don't know what makes you think that I am, but that's something I'm not. If I could I would tempt you into killing your mother, and I would hardly feel bad about it after you come over here to confront me."

"Then why so angry when I ask if you have any friends?"

"Because I'm offended that you think I need worldly things like you do."

"Well, I just think it's sad that you have no one in the world to turn to. If you think like that, it seems to make things harder on you."

"For argument's sake, I'm going to say that isn't true. And for the sake of keeping your boredom at bay, don't press this matter any further."

And with that being said, Mukuro turns his body so that he can lean up against the glass wall again. I blink at his back, wondering if he actually took offense to what I've been saying. It would prove that he is sensitive—the truth and just how I deliver it—but at the same time he did just say that I was wrong. I don't know what part he's talking about, but I can go ahead and assume that he was saying that being alone isn't as hard as it seems. Or there's the off-chance that he was saying that he does have someone to turn to—an actual friend.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Kufufu, what makes you think I want you to leave? Why don't you start telling me about some of the music you like?"

* * *

><p>I hadn't slept well that night. There was this paranoid thought in the back of my mind that if I did, Mukuro would pay me a visit and he wouldn't make it as pleasant as the other two times he's gone to see me in my dream-mind. So I ended up sleeping very little, and so now I'm exhausted to the point that as soon as I lied myself down on the grass in a comfortable position, I drifted off without realizing.<p>

I probably ended up having an hour nap. As soon as I felt like I was awake I jumped a little and lifted myself up, hoping I hadn't dozed off for too long. I look at my watch to see I'd slept for an hour. And just when I thought that Mukuro hadn't appeared, I notice a dark form in front of me, on the other side of the wall.

I sit on my calves, wondering what it is. After I stretch my neck up higher to try to see over this form, that's when I finally manage to see an arm stretched out in front of this body with a trident loosely settled in the palm of a hand. I feel a smile come onto my face as I settle my bottom on the ground and lie down again.

It would seem the blue-haired boy didn't sleep very well either if he's taking a nap like me. I have to suppress my giggle as I lie back down. I wiggle closer to the glass wall and close my eyes, falling back to sleep all over again.

* * *

><p>"Have you not been sleeping well lately?"<p>

"What makes you say that?"

"I didn't want to burst your bubble, but every time I come to see you you're taking a nap. I normally end up walking away a bit and then come back while humming a bit loudly so that you can wake up," I explain.

"I guess you could say I'm tired."

I think he only admitted to being tired because he had no choice. But at least he didn't respond with just a chuckle as he usually does. I tilt my head at Mukuro as he sets his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes. While he does that, I place my palm up flat against the cool surface of the glass where Mukuro's forehead is. And I wait, and feel. It isn't long before Mukuro opens his eyes again. I notice him look at my hand, but not moving.

"What are you doing?" he asks with an are-you-stupid sort of tone in his voice.

"I wanted to see if you made the glass warm, or if I could make the glass warm to where you could feel it," I answer with a shrug. "It wasn't very warm when I touched it. Did you feel anything?"

Red and blue eyes watch me for a moment, having to look more to the side to avoid looking at my hand in order to see my face. I blink at him, wondering why he suddenly seems to be thinking. A smirk comes onto his face as he answers, "Not particularly."

"So you think you felt something?" I ask, almost hopeful.

"I didn't say that now did I?" he chuckles. I respond with, "But you implied it."

"And you're getting rather cheeky," Mukuro says, closing his eyes as his smirk widens. He still keeps his forehead up against the glass. I keep my hand there, thinking that I might actually be giving his head some warmth, even if it might be just a little bit.

What I don't know is that the illusionist can't feel a single beam of heat at all. But even he doesn't know that.

* * *

><p>"What's this?"<p>

I look up at Mukuro as he picks up a new sketch book I bought, and then had thrown over the top of the wall. I smile up at him as I answer, "It's a sketch book so that we can both try our hand at drawing." I take out a little statue of a rather simple-looking bird. I think it's a swallow. "I thought that if we're ever in a mood not to talk, we can go ahead and just draw something and compare."

"This isn't exactly appealing to me so I'll have to pass," Mukuro says with a bored glance to the side as he drops the sketch book onto the ground a bit roughly.

"So you don't want to do it so you don't have to show me what a bad drawer you are?" I inquire, putting my chin in my palm. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, so you can just come out and say it. I admit to not being the best."

"I can draw just fine. I just think it's a tedious task at this time that's completely unnecessary," he replies.

"I'm just hearing a fancy way of saying you don't know how to draw," I shoot back. I'm surprised he finds it so hard to admit to not being good at something.

"You do not understand me. I'm saying that drawing and that this idea of yours is both stupid."

"So… you're embarrassed?" I ask, trying to understand why he will go ahead and insult me rather than just admit to a flaw. Heaving a sigh and rubbing his temples, Mukuro says, "Perhaps another time, but for now I'll settle with just watching you draw the bird. I'm not particularly in the mood to do something as stupid as this."

"Suit yourself," I say with a shrug.

Perhaps another time I would be able to coax Mukuro into saying that he doesn't know how to draw.

* * *

><p>"What's the special occasion?" Mukuro asks as he bends down to pick up a red wrapping package of chocolates. I'm tapping my feet up against the wall as I watch Mukuro stand up straight and open up the present I left him. I tilt my head up at him as I answer, "It's Valentine's Day. I thought I would go ahead and make you some chocolates since you like them so much."<p>

"So you're asking me to be your Valentine?" Mukuro asks with a laugh, putting a chocolate into his mouth.

"Not really, but if you want to look at it that way then I can say that I am," I say with a shrug.

I just wanted an excuse to make some chocolate for someone that… well, seems so alone. It's weird, but at this point I almost seem to be thinking that I'm helping Mukuro with his rather lonesome-seeming life. I don't know why I think that I might be like some sort of therapist-friend to him—which would probably make him angry—but maybe it's because I have a rather plain life and would like to have something not at all normal become something of a good deed.

"But if you are viewing it that way, then accepting the chocolates would mean that you accept, wouldn't it?" I inquire.

"Not how I see it," Mukuro answers with a smirk, eating another chocolate. "But if I knew Valentine's Day was today, I probably would've made you a voodoo doll with some pins in it and its neck through a noose. Then I could tell you that if you just stick a person's hair to it, you can do whatever you want to the person you hate. That would make for an interesting Valentine's Day gift proposal, don't you think?"

"I'm not so sure about that since I don't really hate anyone," I say, scratching my head and knowing that it makes me look rather confused. "Do you hate someone?"

"You've made quite a bit of chocolate this time around," Mukuro suddenly says, veering off-topic. "I guess I've got a rather competent Valentine's Day girl to watch my back, mm?"

"So you accepted my decided-proposal to be my Valentine?" I ask.

"Kufufu. If that's how you want to see it, then sure."

* * *

><p>Wow, so I ended up making a new chapter rather fast. All of you wonderful readers who take the time to write reviews really inspired me! And I'm happy to say that I basically made a very short one-shot ending for Valentine's Day. :D I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

So, I got more reviews faster than I anticipated. I REALLY need to make it harder for me to have to upload another chapter. I'm sorry to have to do this to you guys, but I'll need _**SEVEN**_ reviews before I can upload again. So hopefully that'll give me some time before I have to start worrying about getting some more creative juices to upload another chapter for you guys.

You readers who review seriously make my life.

Happy early Valentine's Day!

Criticism in reviews is appreciated and welcome! But don't curse me out or insult me. It does nothing.


	15. You're What I Want and Need

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on the two Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU; perhaps some OOC on Mukuro's part if you're very uptight about it

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Mukuro [][]<p>

Time was passing by painfully slow. And the crack in the wall seems to be getting bigger faster than it was. Impatience is a little bug that loves to just sit and multiply in the perfect nest known as the human mind. And it's extremely unfortunate seeing as I can be quite an impatient person who normally goes right after what he wants. It's hard to do so now, mainly because I feel like wasting time due to the fact that no one from Vendicare has managed to get past the walls. And it's not all that often when they're let free either.

It would be saying too little if I told anyone who asked that Ellie is a rather perfect distraction up until a point.

Said girl is sitting Indian style, her knees settled up against the glass wall and she's leaning forward so that her forehead touches the glass, her eyes closed after she just sighed out how tired she is. It seems she had been studying for a test. And it got me irked.

That's something I can never do, as taxing and normal as it seems to her.

I _want_ to be on her side of the wall.

I _need_ to be on her side of the wall.

And it takes quite a bit to try to keep myself from imagining the look on Ellie's face when she finds out that I would be real, standing across from her on her side of the wall, and not turning into Chrome as I smirk down at her. I can only hope that she would give this incredibly interesting reaction. I would be able to actually experience life where it really was happening, where Ellie is.

I find myself leaning forward in my sitting position to where I set my forehead against the glass, right where the brunette's touching the glass as well. My heterochromic eyes watch her, waiting for her to open up those eyes so I could see blue-tainted, ugly brown eyes. My breath starts to form a small spot of perspiration on the glass as I continue watching her with a smirk on my face.

There is no reason for her to give me some entertaining kickback. I see body move as she sighs, and then she opens her eyes. And then I see that visible flinch as she blinks—like an automatic reaction people give when you pretend you're going to hit them. My smirk grows wider as I let out a chuckle. She furrows her brow—which looks odd due to her forehead sticking to the glass—but she makes no move to lean back… the same as me.

"What are you doing?" she asks loudly enough to where I could hear it through the holes in the glass above our heads.

"Kufufufu, simply trying to quench my need to get rid of this boredom," I reply. Well, that wasn't exactly intriguing but it was an odd way of seeing me so close to her face.

The teen girl's eyes lower to look at her knees as she blinks, a frown coming onto her face. I blink, wondering what in the world she could possibly be thinking. And yet we both make no move to remove our foreheads from leaning against the wall in between us. It was comfortable, and the cool smooth surface was starting to warm up as if her head's heat was actually reaching across to me.

"If in some other life, you hadn't killed your family… do you think we would've met up and become friends?"

"No, I don't think that that's what would have happened." Ellie's gaze comes back up to me.

I notice that she's got a spot of perspiration on her side of the wall, too. She was incredibly close, and yet so incredibly far away. It instantly reminded me of my freedom. This absolutely angering wall was the only thing keeping me from flicking her nose in her stupidity that caused her to ask such a question. I chuckle, closing my eyes so I don't have to look at her staring at me.

"I don't _think_ that because I know for a fact that we would have met up and become what you think is a relationship that's considered friendship, although I, in no way shape or form, consider you as such," I add.

I hear nothing for a moment. I open up my blue eye to see what's going on, but instead I'm met with a big sincere smile from the girl in front of me. I wasn't trying to cheer her up. It just so happened she was the best candidate for me having to use energy to take the form of Chrome, and then making sure she would be fine. Although so far we've both gotten better after my using her body, I still can only entrust that purple-haired girl to Ellie. Due to my confidence that I'd still have my illusionist abilities, I think it would be fate that I'd meet Ellie since I needed her.

"You're a silly one, you know that? If you don't think of me as a friend, then I have no choice but to acknowledge that I'm the only one who decided you're my friend."

And there it is. A sudden feeling has managed to spring into my mind. I drop my smirk as I stare at those ugly brown eyes looking back at me. The feeling irritates me to the point I frown and furrow my brow. I can't help but notice that I have this dire need to break through this wall and… just touch Ellie in some way. My pride won't allow me to admit she's my friend, but I need some inconspicuous way to show her that… she's closer to that basic human idea than I let on.

I click my tongue in my annoyance as I set my gloved hand up against the glass wall. Those eyes of hers look over to the spot, and then back at me with curiosity. My frown deepens at the fact she doesn't have the ability to read my mind and make everything easier.

"You honestly have no idea how badly I need to be on your side of the wall," I say. I earn an almost pitied smile, but for some reason it looks relieved on her face as she sets her hand up against the wall in front of mine as she says, "You don't have to worry about that, Mukuro."

She really knew how to choose her words so she wasn't telling me I would be on her side. It's something I would never expect some normal girl to be able to say. A lopsided and rueful smirk forms on my lips as I tell her, "You're rather angering at the moment, you know."

"Oh, am I?" she inquires. She drops her hand and leans back from her spot on the wall as she says, "Then I can leave if you want me to."

I let out a bothered sigh as the frown comes back onto my face as I tell her, "Stop trying to see what I want and do what you want instead. If you want to stay, then stay here. But just hurry up and go back to the position you were just in. You're incredibly dull, you simple girl."

She laughs and leans back up against the wall as she says, "Your insults are getting funny lately."

"And you make me angrier more than anything."

I hate her. I hate her more than anything, too. She wasn't on my side of the wall. She was this girl on the other side, completely out of my reach. She seems to personify everything that I can't have. I'd lost my innocence because of my lack of a childhood. I didn't have this pure look on the world due to the hardships I've experienced. I wasn't surrounded by love as she is. I had no reason to be happy for no reason like she did. She's basically incorruptible. It almost seems as if she could see through my insults, and through me. She had no ulterior motives for her actions like everyone in Vendicare seems to have. She was honest because there was no reason to lie.

Except lie about me, because everyone knows that she's someone who can't have anything to do with me.

I hate her with a passion, and yet I feel this large yearning—as pathetic as I am to admit it to myself. I want her. I need to taint all that she is. I need her to stoop to my level. I don't want to be alone in these feelings. She's the one person who I want to relate to. But it's impossible to get that.

_I want to be where__you__are_.

"I want to kill you."

And then those brown eyes flicker up to look at me. I can't discern a feeling in those ugly hues of brown. She almost seems to be like a therapist just taking in anything a patient says—even if it be violent—just so they can get feelings off their chest. I'm not even sure if I've spoiled her to the point that she won't believe in any evil in me. Is it possible to seem… good to someone like her?

"And I want to be next to you so I can kill you. All I know is that I want you dead."

"Mukuro…" She made my name sound like it belongs to a friend than the devil of her life. "If this is your way of telling me that you don't want to meet up anymore, then it's okay. I'll stop coming."

Resentful and disgruntled panic bubbles. I move my hand higher up the wall, pressing hard against the glass to where it was obvious I'm doing it. She looks at me in confusion as I almost snap, "Stop assume that's what I'm saying because it's not what I'm trying to convey to you. Keep coming to see me, Ellie."

"Mukuro…" she mutters. I can't hear it, but I can see her lips forming my name. She leans back, away from the wall, dropping her hand as she looks off to her right, at the horizon. "At this point, I think it's for my own health that I just stop coming. I'm pretty sure you hate me, and just don't know how to say it and don't know how to tell me you don't want me coming anymore."

"Oya oya, that's not what I'm saying at all and I don't appreciate it when people put words in my mouth," I tell her. I make a fist pressing against the glass. "I mean it when I say that I want you to keep coming. Go back to what you were doing, Ellie. Don't leave yet—not until I say you can."

"I'll come tomorrow but that's going to have to be the last time, Mukuro."

I attempt to keep a smirk on my face, but I know for a fact that it's strained. She wasn't doing what I'm telling her to do. I don't like when that happens. It hasn't happened before. I shouldn't have told her to do what she wants. She was slipping further away—my personification of my freedom was slipping away.

"Tell me about the test you have to study for, Ellie."

She was giving me this… sad and pitying look. It was a look a person gave when they knew they were doing something, but knew it would be hard to do. I hate that look. That's my freedom looking down on me, knowing it's unreachable but unable to do anything about it, because only I can know just how much I love my need to be out of this cage called Vendicare.

"Alright… I'll stay because you want me to…" But that look on her face showed me that she knew more than she let on. Could she possibly be hinting that it's also because it's what I want? I feel this pathetic form of triumph that what she wants to do is playing into my desires.

She awkwardly talks about what she thinks will be on her test for biology.

* * *

><p>I got this chapter ready for you guys before I got seven reviews! Because I'm really sorry that I don't upload sooner. I hope this doesn't seem too sudden of a somewhat dark twist from the usual fluffy stuff I do! It's very important that I get some feedback since this is a slightly different style that I've written in (as in writing darker stuff) than I've been using during this series!<p>

I will need _**SEVEN**_ reviews again to upload the next chapter, since the limit from last time gave me plenty of time to update and think!


	16. So Wrong

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, the world is somewhat loosely based off of the YouTube video "Draw With me," and the plot is pretty much based on a Vocaloid song called "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine.

**Claimer**: I own the OC

**Warnings**: AU; perhaps some OOC on Mukuro's part if you're very uptight about it; disappointing end depending on what sort of person you are

**Pairings**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p>[][] Ellie [][]<p>

I found myself dragging my feet as I went to the door of the house. I held a frown on my face the entire day. Nowadays I'm not a person bothered by Friday the Thirteenth, but I would sometimes avoid stepping on cracks when I remembered. But this Friday the Thirteenth I knew was going to be the worst one I've ever experienced by far—even when I'd been convinced I broke my mother's back when I was younger after stepping on a crack.

"Ellie, when you come back bring two jugs of milk!" my mother calls from the kitchen. I reply with, "Okay!" and then I'm out the door.

I'm not in any hurry, although I did leave early. I should be arriving at the meeting spot at the exact time Mukuro and I first agreed upon. As I walk through town everything seems to fade into the unimportance of the background, more so than usual. I'm not happy about having to have told Mukuro that this would be the last meeting we would have, but it's required. Things were turning out… not as they should have even though I have no idea where I was going with visiting Mukuro.

But this had to happen eventually.

The houses fall away as I leave my hometown behind. The rolling fields and hills of grass surround me now as I continue walking. There's no breeze, and the sky is cloudy today to the point it seems darker than normal. It might end up raining soon, so I had brought an umbrella with me just in case. I hope Mukuro had one, too. We never met up in the rain before, but I figured that since is the last time we see each other we'd have to tough through it.

Considering it does rain, though.

I feel surprisingly numb. I would try to make this last meeting pleasant for the convict. I bought him some chocolate this time, not having the stomach to make him some on my own and hurt my fingers again. And he could always save these since they were already made and probably would last longer than homemade chocolates. I take out the little bag of chocolates from my pocket, glancing down at them as I continue walking.

It's a somber mood I've got, like I'm heading to a funeral and I sort of am since this is the death of a friendship to me.

The normal familiar figure on the other side of the glass starts coming into view. When I approach Mukuro, his back turned to me and his hand settled against the glass, I put on a smile. It instantly makes me feel better as I say out loud, "Afternoon, Mukuro."

Hopefully this would go over as normal as our other meetings.

"Nice choice in words," he says. "Good afternoon, Ellie."

He won't turn to me. I let my smile grow bigger as I lean forward and take quicker steps so that I can see Mukuro's face. I tilt my head as he looks out to the horizon, a surprisingly unsettling smirk on his face and a chilling far off look in his heterochromic eyes. It makes my newly bigger smile falter.

"Hey, I got you some chocolates," I tell him. "Do you want me to go ahead and fling them over the wall for you?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Why's that?" I inquire.

"Because I'll be able to take them from you normally."

"Haha, what's that supposed to mean?" I ask with a short laugh as I question him with a soft tone to my voice.

The blue-haired teen turns to me. My smile instantly disappears when he seems to look through me, an odd glint in his eyes. Never before have I been feeling perturbed by that red eye of his. He keeps his hand on the wall, but that's when I notice that he's gently running his fingers along the indentations of the large crack in the wall that seems to almost reach my side. I look from the scar on the glass, over to Mukuro.

"Mukuro…?" A surge of a freezing feeling flows to the core of my body.

"I love you, Ellie. Well, that is to say… I love what you stand for."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask. I barely leave him time to answer as I inquire, "Mukuro…?"

He doesn't answer.

The illusionist holds his trident up and strikes it forward with deadly precision and strength. And that's when I heard it—the unmistakable sound of glass cracking and breaking. A large hole actually falls away, the blue shiny chunks hitting the ground with almost imperceptible sound of thumps on the ground. Mukuro brings his trident back and does it again, making the hole larger.

Shocked terror sticks to the hinges of my limbs. I can't move except to move a hand over my mouth as my eyes widen to where it feels like my eyelids might just rip off on their own. I flinch every time I hear metal making glass crack. And eventually, I see Mukuro slither through the hole in the wall, setting a foot on the ground in front of me. I drop the chocolates, my hands unable to sustain the grip on them.

* * *

><p><em>MURDERER'S ASSISTANT<em>

_YOU SPIT IN THAT FAMILY'S FACE _

_MURDERER'S BEST FRIEND_

_VENDICARE MESIAH_

_GO DIE WITH THAT MURDERER_

_NOT ENOUGH TIME TO BREAK OUT THE OTHER MURDERERS?_

A brown-haired girl stares at the door of her locker, a blank expression on her face. People stare at her, snickering or looking on with pure disgust and hate. They watch as she tears down the papers and then puts them into a trash nearby. She goes back to her locker and opens it up. As soon as she does, paper knives fall out in masses, along with newspaper clippings and a few chunks of raw meat.

And people laugh.

Ellie's nostrils flare. She blinks a few times, her eyes feeling dry as she gulps down a lump in her throat. People continue laughing and snickering as she takes out all of her books. There are papers sticking out of them saying much of the same things that had been taped to her locker. She closes the door, and turns to her right. People don't move to let her through, so she actually shoves people aside as she tries squeezing through the crowd in order to get to class.

She'd been on TV, on the news, after it's been found out about what happened to the glass wall, and who exactly escaped. She refused to do interviews or ask any questions. It took a while for reporters to stop dogging her, but there would still occasionally be some who would see if they could coax anything out of her.

But people knew. They all knew she had something to do with Mukuro Rokudo—family murderer—breaking out.

She goes to the bathroom and skips the last class of the day.

* * *

><p>"Ellie, honey, you need to go to school."<p>

"I've been throwing up all day."

"But you haven't gone for almost two weeks now… if you want to change schools, we can do that…"

The girl underneath the mass of covers doesn't answer. Her mother sits on the bed and hesitates in settling a hand on the mass, on a girl she thought she knew and was struggling to understand—trying so hard to soothe. She couldn't hear or see it, but she at least knew her daughter was crying and suffering over something that wasn't all her fault. She was just innocent, too trusting. She wished she could have shielded her from all of this gunfire. She was helpless to help her child.

"We'll go stay with your uncle for a while and see how that works…"

* * *

><p>It was better, but not by much.<p>

There were no more notes or posters on her locker. There were no more things falling out of her locker. The situation had blown over. But no one looked at her. They whispered about her sometimes, wary of her presence everywhere she went. She only had the chance to make one friend—a girl with a kind smile, kind eyes, small in stature and with a pretty name.

Yuni was a nice girl. But she wasn't in Ellie's every single class.

"I should take you to go and visit my uncle Reborn," she would often offer. "He can be a little intense, but he means well. And he likes teaching another guy in our school. Tsuna is really nice."

"I'll think about it…"

She barely made another friend. His friends were polite to her because of her friendship with the mouse-like boy. But she wouldn't be quick to say they were all friends. As far as she knew she only had two friends.

* * *

><p>There was no reason for her to have woken up, but she did. Ellie had this unnerving feeling that she wasn't alone in her room. She sat up quickly, but there was no one there. She turns on her small desk lamp, and knocks down something from her nightstand that wasn't there before. She looks at the floor and picks up a small bag of chocolates. She feels her body freeze.<p>

It had been a while since she'd seen them.

Throwing the covers aside, the brunette goes to the window of her room and opens it up. She throws the bag of chocolates out the window and slams the window shut again, locking it and her room's door. She puts a chair up against the handle as well. She sits in a ball on her bed the rest of the night.

Outside the bag of chocolates are picked up, red and blue eyes watching her bedroom window without expression.

What had he done wrong? Didn't she say they were friends? Could they never be more now?

She would eventually give in.

* * *

><p>And this is the <em><strong>end<strong>_, guys.

Are you disappointed? I'm sort of disappointed in the ending myself. I couldn't make it any better, though. I have a feeling this subject was too delicate for me to handle and so it ended up turning out like this. I might end up changing this at some point in time, though. Not too sure about that.

I feel like I really let you readers down, but this is the best I could muster up. This story wasn't meant to have a happy ending despite the fact I made it rather fluffy. The ending was meant to be sad/tragic, what have you. I'm really sorry this was so short. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that, but it did...

I might make one-shots for Mukuro and Ellie in the future to further develop and explain the relationship and Ellie's life after Mukuro's break-out. That remains to be seen.


	17. One-shot

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OC. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: AU; Mukuro possibly OOC, depending on your view

**Pairing**: Mukuro X OC

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Time<strong>

I'm the one who incurred her personal hell in her life.

That's the one bond that's linking us together. From what I understand, it's a truly unfortunate one. The only reason she can't forget me is because of a simple bond. It's easy to understand that she desperately wishes she'd never met me and brought her to this whole current situation.

"Do I think reality is good? No, I can't say it is."

Those were her words. That was the one thing she told the press as they tailed her for being the first person to have caused a hardened criminal to cross through the Glass Wall—a criminal that was never supposed to escape Vendicare, or the Vindice. Seeing as I'm not present at the moment for comments to the paparazzi, the whole of society decided to place the blame of a broken Glass Wall on this one teenage girl who conversed with a criminal—the devil, some would venture to say.

It's not like I'm trying to keep up-to-date with the girl who helped me with my escape unknowingly. This is just common knowledge that a lot of people never stop chattering on about incessantly.

I honestly couldn't care less if she's going through hard emotional times.

Ellie just needs to get over it.

[][][][][]

"Ah, Mukuro… you're early again."

"_Mukuro_… did you hear me?"

"Mukuro!"

"Hey Mukuro…?"

"Hey Mukuro… do you have any friends?"

"Mukuro…"

"Mukuro…"

"I'll come tomorrow but that's going to have to be the last time, Mukuro."

"Afternoon, Mukuro."

"Mukuro…?"

"Mukuro…?""

These memories of Ellie calling my name are just a few instances that I can remember so clearly. Otherwise, all I can recall are the many times that stupidly curious girl had called my name, and I can't remember why and when she had done it. Of course, it's impossible to try to force myself to forget that last time I heard that girl calling my name. It would be nice if I could wipe it completely from my mind. I want no traces of this girl ever having met me.

I want to make it like she's never existed in my world, but of course that's impossible.

Every single time I manage to place a small cut on a few people—so that I'm able to gain control of their bodies—her face comes to mind from the last time she'd called my name.

She had looked so confused at the time. I remember specifically that I could see the panic and sudden realization in those ugly mud-colored brown eyes that she knew something was going to happen. That utter betrayal at the time had been so spontaneously sweet. The idea of leading someone on to believe that they could trust me was my greatest source of entertainment for a while.

That is, until her face surfaced at times when I didn't want to remember. It's truly annoying.

It actually hadn't taken that long to reach that point. It was easy for me to find Ellie's new home—living with her uncle, if I understand the relation correctly. It was even easier to find out what room she had.

I needed her to call my name again.

I didn't want to remember the face she made the last time she had said it. It was more annoying and popped up more than it should have been. If I saw a new face she would make when saying my name, then I'm sure that it would erase her irritating existence from my mind so I'd never have to think of that overused look of betrayal on my part. It's like loving a food and eating it so much only to grow tired of it.

Of course that would require possibly telling her we're friends so that she could look happy. When she was happy, that was the easiest time I'd have shoving her out of my head.

Those stupidly incessant happy faces are something she excels at.

At that point all I knew was that we had to be friends so that she would be happy. Only then would I let her utter my name before I'm incapable of hearing her tone as it should be. I need her to say my name before she forgets it—although it's incredibly doubtful she'd ever forget my name seeing as I brutally murdered her innocence. The darkness in the corner of my mind, being the betrayal she felt, is ever-present when I try to resume with my plans, so to have her say my name would be great. She'd reach through that darkness, brighten it, and bring me into the light again—the light permitting me to forget.

Having her throw my peace offering out the window made it apparent that we wouldn't be friends after all, even though she said she considered me her friend.

I would have to wait for a later time. I'd have to wait until her eyes witnessed not just her own problems, but witnessed all other experiences in the world that could soothe over her anger at me. She would be able to move forward without hesitating, perhaps to the point she'd easily forgive me. When she understands so many different views of life, it's likely I'll be there to meet her and will have been able to commence my plans for world domination and in the eradication of Vendicare and its meaning.

[][][][][]

Ellie has made friends with an unfortunate group of people.

It seems it started with the befriending of a girl named Yuni who goes to school with her. What started off as a remedy to the tragedies I brought on to her life, it soon evolved into befriending a certain brown-haired mouse of a boy. This caused his other friends to somewhat hesitantly accept her, although she tended to veer away from them altogether if it could be helped. She relies heavily on Yuni, and sometimes Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He was very awkward about talking to her at all. He's definitely no Mukuro Rokudo. I understand Ellie in a way none of those fools could. I know what a dolt she can be, and what an annoyingly nosy pest she can be. They're too blinded by their manners and polite nice attitudes to really see her for what she is. No one knows that secret place where their lights don't show. I know of the place no one knows.

Once again, Ellie's betrayed expression enters my thoughts as she says my name the last time I heard it. I scoff quietly as I lean against a tree well out of Ellie's eye view.

The Ellie that's here… it won't allow me to express how I really feel seeing as she blinds me with this impatience to get rid of her.

[][][][][]

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, sneaking up to Ellie's window and slipping inside. As it turns out, this is the one night she forgot to lock her window, and of course I take opportunities when I see them. It's incredibly simple to turn myself into mist, slip into her room, and materialize back into my solid form as I pull my gloves down lower over my hands. The sound of leather straining is a welcomed familiar sound to my ears as I grip my trident tight, pointing it at Ellie's neck.

She doesn't stir. She sleeps quietly, peacefully, and not at all aware of the tip of danger barely touching her skin.

And yet it feels rude to use my trident on her.

Heaving a silent sigh, I settle my old weapon against the wall. I take a moment to absorb my surroundings so I would better be able to remember these few moments before killing the brown-haired Italian teen. Her room is rather simple, in my opinion. The walls are gray, with a fuzzy carpet with a mixture of dark brown-gray, brown, and gray-white colors—perfectly fuzzy seeing as it quiets all of my footsteps. Her closet in the corner opposite the door is standing ajar. A dresser sits up against the wall opposite the foot of the bed with a mirror. Then right beside the bed is a desk with a chair, and what looks like unfinished homework lying there.

My smirk won't go away. My heterochromic eyes stare down at her as I lean over the bed a bit, inching my hands toward her neck. I've had enough time creating memories for future reminiscing. I have to make this kill personal. The use of a weapon doesn't add any flare.

"Kufufu, this is the last time…"

"Mukuro…?"

Smirk faltering, I withdraw my hands ever so slightly. In the time it took me to blink, somehow Ellie's eyes had snapped open as she tiredly regards me with those God awful mud-colored eyes of hers. How had she heard me? She must have been sleeping for more than two hours. She would have been too deep in sleep to hear me enough to wake her up.

Ellie's hand comes out from underneath the covers, flicking on the lamp's light on the nightstand beside her bed. She covers her eyes, continuing to stare at me as I draw back my hands completely. Knowing her, she knows full well that I've began to strain my smirk as I sit down on her bed. We both blink at each other, trying to quickly get used to the room doused in light. It took a minute before she set down the hand she's using to shield her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be afraid like any normal person?" I question with my normal smirk returning. "You must have been dropped on your head as a baby. You hardly even look angry."

"I'm not afraid since if you wanted to really kill me you would've done it a while ago—or at least you should have," the Italian says quietly. She rubs her forehead, licking her lips as she looks around the room briefly. "And believe me; I'm plenty angry at you. I'm just… so tired, Mukuro. Betrayal hurts, and I've been nothing but angry for a while, but I'm just bone tired of it—especially since it's about one in the morning."

"Weak-willed, aren't you?" I insult her.

"I wouldn't say that. I've just been doing a lot of thinking over the past months," Ellie whispers, sounding wary. All traces of her old natural curiosity have gone. Or maybe it's just my presence that blasted it out the window. "I'm still angry, but for now I mainly feel sorry for you, Mukuro."

"Kuhahaha!" I couldn't help the laugh that escapes, but it was quickly under control again as I look down at her with utter amusement, tilting my head and quirking an eyebrow to further show her how stupid her statement is. "You feel _sorry_ for me? Do you have any idea how cliché that sounds?"

She nods, glancing at the door as if checking to see if my laugh might have woken someone up. She turns onto her side toward me as she weakly says, "I do, yes. How else am I supposed to convey how I feel, though? I truly pity you now just as much as I hated you."

"I don't need pity." My smirk disappears quicker than I would have liked it to.

"Mukuro… I don't care what we both say, but in the end I thought you were my friend. I don't know if you were ever sincere, but I'm-… I feel so bad for you because it seems like you purposefully sabotaged this weird friendship to not only escape from Vendicare, but to further make your existence a sad one since you almost seem to love repeating this cycle of pain. I don't know… maybe betraying me helped fit into your evil profile or something. I'm probably arrogant in my thinking, but it's just what I think I know."

"That's right. It's what you _think_ you know," I say. I can't help but notice how calm I sound, how even my tone and voice are as I speak to this incredibly stupid girl. "You don't know anything, really, when it comes to people. After all, you befriended a murderer. That's got to say something about your state of mind, don't you think? It's rather ignorant of you to make connections where there are none. Is this you showing me how I feel? You'll never know a thing about what feelings I do possess, you know."

"Probably not," she admits with a shrug. "I suppose I should have realized this weird friendship was just a tragedy. All I can figure is that you were one crazy sort of a friend, Mukuro. Despite all you did to me, I still sometimes find myself thinking about that friend I made. Of course… you're not the same person as that guy anymore. I respect and understand that. It's angrily sad, but I get it."

"Always ever so straight-forward and earnest, I see."

"My friend once said he loved me for what I stand for. I can't help but wonder just how much that changed."

"This is the last time you'll see me, Ellie…"

"And it's still too soon, Mukuro."

"When I rule the world, I'll be sure to take time to remember to kill you myself. Can't forget the little people, now can I? Kufufufu."

"You'll know where I'll be."

There's got to be more feelings going on underneath that almost impassive face of hers. The glove on my right hand comes off easily, smoothly. I reach forward. Icy fingers meet a warm face and then slide into thick brown hair. Ellie visibly stiffens, her eyebrows knitting together and I see traces of something close to discomfort in those ugly brown eyes of hers. It reminds me of the time her family's stares had amused me when they first saw me on that fateful day Ellie took an interest in me, not to mention reminding me of when she used to be so laid back when in front of me.

I can venture to guess she rues that day.

"Kufufufu~! That look doesn't say you pity me. What sort of friend are you?"

"I think you know, Mukuro."

Ellie gently grabs my wrist, pulling my hand out of her hair and removing my palm from settling against her cheek. Once she lets go, she rolls onto her stomach and faces away from me muttering something about the light. I continue to sit for a few moments, breathing in the scent of honeycombs before I stand up and shut off the light. Slipping my glove back on, I take my time letting my eyes readjust to the darkness and reach for my trident. Ellie's breathing is even, and it briefly makes me wonder if she might think this was all just some odd nightmare.

Perhaps I could visit her dreams and find out that way. That'll be the last time she'll see me… it has to be; that is, until I find time to kill her myself. I'm sure her dreams will be the last time she sees me without my thirst for her death.

* * *

><p>So this is one of those one-shots I said I might do for this series. There were some themes I wanted to include in this one-shot, but I dunno. It sort of feels like it threw off the whole feel of this one-shot and made it... not as good as it could be. I sort of feel like the ending evened it out, though.<p>

I'd appreciate _**reviews**_ so I know if I should be more one-shots with this pairing.

Hopefully this one-shot made a better closure for this series.


End file.
